For Every Light
by thebookhostage
Summary: Chapter 11 now up! "The only way to make sure someone doesn’t try to create another Kingdom Hearts is if the origin of all of it is destroyed."
1. All Over Again

Hey everyone! This is my first shot at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, so please don't bite my head off. I haven't finished the second game yet, so if I get some stuff mixed up I'm SORRY! Anyways, I don't own anything except for my origional character Ren and anyone else you don't recognize. And now...Onto the story!

* * *

**All Over Again**

Sora was enjoying seeing Kairi again. After all it had taken him a long time to reach this moment. The worlds were locked and he had finally made it back to the Destiny Islands. Upon his return, Sora finally got to relax for a while. He, Kairi and Riku spent nearly three years hanging out on the island that they grew up on, along with attending school. Kairi had insisted that Sora and Riku get an education along with her, and they unfortunately gave in. Riku always teased Sora because even after all Sora did to find Kairi, fighting monsters and risking his life, he was still unable to tell her how he felt. Sometimes Riku had his own feelings for Kairi, but respected the fact that Sora had done so much for him and her that he wouldn't try to get in his friend's way. Kairi, on the other hand, was starting to become impatient with Sora. How much longer was she supposed to wait for him to come to his senses? She'd done everything possible to let him know that she liked him, and yet he was oblivious. She'd even gone so far as to date someone else to make him jealous, but that only seemed to push him further away.

One day, towards the middle of summer vacation, Sora decided that he was finally ready to tell Kairi exactly how he felt. He brought her to their island without Riku, packed a picnic lunch and brought her to the beach where they hung out for hours just talking. When sunset came he sat down next to Kairi on the blanket and took a deep breath.

"Kairi, there's something I need to tell you." He said softly, hoping she wouldn't be freaked out or anything. To his knowledge, which wasn't much, she only thought of him as a friend.

"What is it Sora?" She asked with a small smile. Her heart was beating rapidly. If she was lucky, this would be the moment she'd been waiting for for nearly nine years. Sora tried his best to pull himself together.

"Well...you see...I kind of-"

"SORA!" Came a loud voice. Both Sora and Kairi saw Riku coming ashore. Sora could have kicked Riku at this moment, but noticed that the boy was holding a letter with the King's seal on it. That could only mean trouble. With a sigh and a silent curse at his ruined plans, Sora took the letter.

"Sorry about this." Riku whispered. "I figured it was urgent." Sora nodded and read the note.

_Sora,_

_Organization XIII is back up and they're looking for more information on the Heartless to try and control them as well! We think they might have joined forces with Maleficent! Please come to Castle Disney as soon as possible! Donald and Goofy will be waiting for you. Riku and I will hold down everything at the castle once you three disembark._

_Please Hurry,_

_King Mickey_

Sora read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe this could happen. Especially at this point in time. After three years of enjoying living a normal life he was being called back into the madness. He looked up and saw Kairi's face. Almost immediately he felt bad. She was going to be left behind again. Riku read the letter and nodded at Sora, signaling that he was ready to go to war.

"How do you suppose we get there?" He asked with interest. "I mean the Gummi ship is at the Castle. There's no way, unless you can call the Keyblade and open up a portal." Sora nodded. Riku looked between him and Kairi. He knew this was going to be hard on the two of them. "Look, maybe we can bring Kairi with us. I mean she can keep the Queen company while we're fighting, and she is one of the seven princesses so she should be kept safe."

"Hey now! I'm not as defenseless as you two seem to think!" She shouted angrily. "What makes you think I can't fight?!" Riku and Sora looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right Kairi! You couldn't even beat Sora when we were little! We had to come save YOU remember? It wasn't the other way around." Riku laughed. Kairi grunted angrily and moved towards Sora.

"Let's just open the portal and get on with it!" She muttered. Sora put his hand out and, like an old friend, the Keyblade appeared in his grasp. Quickly he pointed it towards the sky, thinking strongly about his friends and the castle where they needed to be. Within seconds he felt himself being pulled into another dimension. The feeling was familiar and he knew that they would soon be at the Disney Castle. When the feeling stopped, Sora opened his eyes and indeed found himself in the garden of the castle. He and Riku nodded at each other before running towards the throne room, Kairi on their tails. Sora quickly attacked every Heartless in his path. Riku pulled out his sword and began fighting as well. They had to move a little slower than usual because Kairi was without a weapon.

Suddenly everything froze. Well, everything except Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Sora quickly noticed Master Yen Sid and ran over to him. Yen Sid rushed them into the throne room and there, the three were greeted by the King, Queen, Donald and Goofy. Within moments, the King began briefing them on their mission. Organization XIII needed to be taken out, along with Maleficent. This time, for GOOD.

"We thought everything was done with last time. What do we need to do different in order to make sure this doesn't repeat itself?" Sora asked.

"Ah, that would seem to be the problem now wouldn't it?" Yen Sid responded with a knowing glint in his eye. "You have to go into the darkness. The light you have in your hearts will guide you. Do not be sucked into the Darkness. It will project images of desire and evil in order to pull you into its grasp. You must also go to a few other worlds and close the portals again."  
"ALL OF THEM?!" Donald said angrily.

"No, not all of them. Just the Jungle, Atlantica, Agrabah, Halloween Town, and the Coliseum. You may have to go back to your home if you do not hurry. After those five or six, you should be able to find a portal to the Darkness. Maleficent should be there, along with various Organization XIII members." Yen Sid responded.

"You can count on us." Sora said saluting. He knew this would be a tough journey, but he also knew that if he refused to help, his world would be next, along with many others. They were lucky that only a few worlds had been opened.

"Please be careful Sora." Kairi said sadly. She hated to see him go. Especially since she didn't know if they would be returning.

"Good Luck. We'll be waiting for you here." Riku said clapping him on the back. Sora frowned.

"Why can't you come with us?" Riku chuckled.

"My heart is too weak. I've already been under the control of the Heartless. I don't want that to happen again. Besides, I'm needed here. Someone has to keep Kairi safe." He said with a wink. Sora laughed a little, but couldn't help but feel jealous. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked back out to the Garden to enter the Gummi ship.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted running after him. Sora turned and Kairi rushed into a hug. "Sora, please come back to me." She said into his ear.

"Uh...We'll be coming back. Don't worry." He responded, his face turning bright red. Before Kairi could see him blush, Sora quickly pushed Donald and Goofy through the door that lead to the ship. Once boarded, Chip and Dale counted down and they were off to Hallow Bastion to pick up supplies before they embarked on their journey.

"Sora your face turned red." Goofy pointed out.

"You still haven't told Kairi how you feel have you?" Donald added with a smirk.

"Will you two shut up and drive?" Sora responded angrily. "And my face didn't turn red." Donald and Goofy laughed a little and concentrated on where they were going.

* * *

That's all for now...Chapter 2 will be up shortly, followed by chapter 3 and so on and so forth.

Reviews are appreciated!!!


	2. Old and New

**Old and New**

After battling their way through an asteroid field, the team landed safely outside the gates of Hallow Bastion. The town was looking good considering everything that was going on in other worlds. They did have to fight their way through a few groups of Heartless and Nobodies, but it was nothing they hadn't encountered before. Sora found the fight a lot easier since he'd grown a few more inches and was a lot stronger from his younger years. They met up with Cid and Leon and Merlin who made sure they had enough rations and supplies for their trip.

"Do you think you could do us a favor while you're here?" Merlin asked. Sora nodded, hoping it wasn't anything that would take too long. He wanted to get everything done with so he could get back to Kairi. "There has been some trouble near the Bastion and we were hoping you could take a look. People keep disappearing and becoming Heartless. I believe this is the Organization's plan. They're going to turn everyone into Heartless against their will. I believe they are forcing darkness upon people in such a manner that the light in their hearts is put out almost immediately. They even take their Nobody forms and put them under their control. It's madness!"

"It's definitely a lot tougher to recognize your enemies now." Leon added. "Be careful who you trust. Things are getting a lot trickier. Watch out."

"We're on it." Donald told them. "Let's go!" Sora nodded and the three ran off to the Bastion to save the day. There, they noticed a lot of normal looking people wielding weapons along side Heartless and Nobodies. They had to be the creations that Merlin was talking about. Without hesitation they jumped into action. Sora was fighting with everything he had but it seemed that there were too many enemies in sight. Left and right Heartless were falling to the ground, Nobodies following suit, and yet there were still more coming out of thin air.

"Give me a break!" Sora shouted in frustration. He couldn't believe that all of these people had been turned into slaves. He didn't want to kill them, but he hoped his actions would pull the people out of the enchantment that was upon them. Suddenly all of the enemies disappeared. Sora looked around and heard a faint clapping in the distance.

"Looks like the kid has learned a few new tricks." Hades said with a laugh. "But that won't save them this time." He pulled a young boy to his side. The boy couldn't be older than thirteen. "Soon," Hades continued, looking at the boy. "The transformation is almost complete. His heart is almost black. What fun!"

"Let him go Hades!" Sora heard someone say. He turned and saw a girl that had to be about his age in a pair of brown pants and boots with a dark green t-shirt that didn't cover her stomach. She had long copper colored hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and she had dark green eyes.

"Ren, Ren, Ren! How nice of you to join us!" Hades said, his laughter growing. The girl, pulled a sword out from a sheath that had to be on her back and pointed it at Hades, slowly walking closer to Sora and his friends. Her eyes were only on Hades. She didn't seem to notice the others. Sora on the other hand, noticed that along with her sword, the girl also had a pair of sai sheathed at her hips and he could faintly see the handle to a set of knives coming out of her boots. She was ready to fight.

"I said. Let. Him. Go!" She repeated angrily.

"I don't think so girlie. He's going to be a fine slave for Maleficent. I'm sure she'll find a good use for him. And if she doesn't, then I'll just keep him in the underworld as my little pet." The girl screamed and lunged at Hades, but fell right through him. It was only a projection.

"Come face me like a man!" She screamed, turning to look at the image, though still on her knees. Hades continued to laugh as the projection faded away. Sora rushed over to the girl and pulled her up by her arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. Now that he was standing next to her, Sora noticed that she was nearly a head shorter than him.

"I'm fine." She said angrily before walking away. Sora ran after her. He hated seeing someone helpless.

"Who was that that Hades had?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." She responded bluntly. Sora turned her around.

"Well maybe we can find him for you. We have a ship that can take you to all sorts of places. Maybe your friend is in another world."

"No shit." She responded rolling her eyes. "Who are YOU to think that I need your help. I can save him all on my own."

"Well I'm Sora, that there is Donald and Goofy. We're trying to save all the worlds from the Organization. So we could probably find your friend pretty fast." She looked Sora up and down, quickly noticing his weapon.

"I've heard stories of the Keyblade, though I never thought I'd ever actually see it." She said slightly in awe but quickly regained her composure. "Good luck with your little mission. I've got to get supplies before heading off."

"Well why don't you come with us?" Goofy asked. "We've got plenty of supplies and the Gummi ship has lots of room. We'd be glad to help you find your friend." The girl seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"It'd be better than going off to strange worlds on your own." Sora added, "I mean we know our way around sort of, so you won't get stuck or lost anywhere. And it's always better to go in groups." She was silent for a moment before holding out her hand.

"You've got yourself a new passenger. The name's Ren." She shook Sora's hand and they were off to the Jungle. The ride was pretty quiet, and Ren didn't seem to be bothered by the strange asteroids or enemy ships that were attacking them. In fact, she was quite calm about the whole scenario. Sora thought that she'd be a little more in shock, like he had on his first Gummi adventure. But then again, she already knew about other worlds where he was just thrown into the mess.

"So, where are you from?" He asked, still unsure about the girl. She didn't seem to be the friendliest person. Ren looked away from the window.

"I grew up in another world. When it was destroyed I ended up in Hallow Bastion. Seems I had perfect timing with all this Heartless stuff going on. I swear I'll have Hades' head when this is through." Sora sat next to her.

"Why Hades? Why not Maleficent? I mean she is the one behind all of this."

"True, but Hades is the one who controls the dead. Those people back there, that you were fighting, were all killed by Heartless and Nobodies. Hades is ruler of the underworld. He controls the dead. He brings them back to life and in exchange they all have to serve him. To make sure, the people's hearts are turned dark. It's nearly impossible to get them back once the process is complete."

"And you hope to get to your friend before he's evil?" Sora asked. Ren nodded.

"What about you? How come the Keyblade choose you?" She eyed the weapon warily, almost as though she was afraid of it. Sora picked it up and held it in front of himself.

"It picks the person with the strongest heart. Apparently that's me." He said with a shrug before putting the weapon down. "It doesn't bother me though. I mean I enjoy these kinds of things. Being able to travel to other worlds, meet new people. I just hope to do it one day without having to save each place I visit. You know?" Ren nodded.

"It'll be great once the balance is restored. Though I know that my world will be gone for good. Hallow Bastion isn't such a bad place. I could get used to it there." She said with a shrug. Sora got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about herself anymore and was becoming uncomfortable by his presence. Ren was relieved when he walked away.

"Only a few more minutes and we'll be off to visit Tarzan!" Goofy announced. Ren perked up at the thought of a new place.

* * *

I really wanted to get this chapter out. I have the third finished, but I might wait a day or so to put it up.

Please R/R!!


	3. View From The Top

**View from the Top**

The moment the ship landed Ren ran off and stared in awe at her surroundings only to be surrounded by Heartless in moments. She quickly pulled out her sword and began fighting like a pro. Sora and the other joined in as fast as possible. They didn't know how good of a fighter she was, and the Heartless in the area were defeated in a short amount of time. Sora noticed that Ren had absolutely no emotion when she fought. Her face was completely blank. Before Sora could comment on her behavior during the fight, Tarzan showed up out of nowhere with Jane right behind him.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you all!" Jane said happily, giving Sora a hug. Ren stared past Jane and at the primitive man behind her. This had to be the Tarzan person Sora had told her about. Tarzan stared at Ren for a moment, trying to figure out if he knew her from somewhere.

"Hey Tarzan!" Sora said happily. "This here is Ren. She's joining us on our journey this time. Hades took one of her friends and is trying to make him into a heartless."

"Nice to meet Ren." Tarzan said in broken English, though it was a lot better than what he had spoken on earlier visits. "Tarzan and Ren friends?" The ape-man held out his hand. Ren moved her hand to his hesitantly.

"Umm...sure. Friends." She said as they shook hands. Friends? She didn't know what friends were. She'd never been allowed to have friends. The person she was trying to save...well...he could hardly be considered a friend. But Sora and the others didn't need to know that. Tarzan pulled Ren out of her stupor when he and Sora began a conversation about what had been going on in the Jungle. Apparently the water had turned black and Clayton was commanding the Heartless. Sora nodded in understanding. The water thing was new, but Clayton wasn't.

"If you don't hurry, the darkness will consume all of the greenery and animals as well. We're afraid that the Gorillas will be targeted next since they're a vital part of the ecosystem." Jane informed them.

"Gorillas have hearts." Tarzan said. Sora understood. Anything that had a heart filled with light was going to be consumed by darkness, and the water was how it was going to spread. Animals needed water to survive.

"So...what do we do?" Donald asked.

"Don't drink the water that's for sure." Sora responded. He looked over at Ren who he assumed had been listening to everything, though she began walking towards the Jungle. He quickly ran after her. "You can't go in there by yourself." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not? Heartless aren't that big of a deal. And besides, I thought I heard voices. I want to find Hades." She began walking and again Sora stopped her.

"Listen, you CAN'T go in there by yourself! Heartless aren't the only things around here, you have to watch out for Dusks and other Nobodies as well. We're coming with you. Clayton has a gun and he knows how to use it. Will you just let us help you?" Ren sighed and nodded. Guns weren't something she felt like facing anyway. Donald and Goofy showed up moments later and the four walked into the dark Jungle.

Ren found her way easily through the darkness. It was almost as though she had night vision, though she did trip a few times, but that was mainly because Sora fell and she tripped over him. The voices she'd heard were growing stronger, and Sora could now hear them too. There was a light up ahead and Ren peaked through the branches to see Clayton speaking with some Organization member or another

"Are you sure they'll fall for this?" Clayton asked.

"Of course! That brat is always looking for a challenge. And there's no way Tarzan will let anything happen to his gorilla family. Have you made all the preparations?"

"Yes Sir. All I need is the word and everything will be put into action." Clayton assured him. The member chuckled.

"Wonderful. But remember! We must have the girls. Maleficent has ordered all of them again to open the doors. ALL of them this time. So make sure all thirteen girls are there when she calls. I'm sure you and the others can acquire them."

"They won't be a problem. We did get seven before. A few more shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, but you DID fail last time if I'm not mistaken, and you let the boy close the door. Just make sure you don't make the same mistake or Maleficent won't bring you back." Clayton nodded and the Organization member disappeared into darkness. Ren felt her fists clench and turned to leave, but was face to face with Sora.

"Clayton's over there." She said pointing to the clearing. "He's planning something with the gorillas. I think they're already under his control." Ren began walking back into the jungle.

"You're just leaving?! I thought you were going to help!" Sora exclaimed, but it was too late. Ren had disappeared. Sora sighed. This girl was a lot more trouble than she was worth.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll get him." Donald assured him.

"That's right. And we'll try not to hurt the gorillas too." Goofy added. Sora smiled. He was glad his friends were with him. On the count of three they jumped into the clearing and began fighting Clayton again. Hadn't they already beaten Clayton? This had to be his Nobody, or, maybe the other was. It was hard to tell the difference anyway.

Ren ran through the jungle. She could feel his presence. He was close. Soon she was consumed by a shadow and felt a hand grab her neck. Ren opened her eyes and saw silver hair and Xemnas stood before her. She tried to get out of his grasp but he kept his hand firm where it was.

"I thought you were dead." She managed to choke out. Seeing him was not something she looked forward to. He chuckled.

"Nice to see you too my dear." He said in a low voice, "It has been a while hasn't it? Now why would you go and run off on me like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was the whole 'join or be destroyed' part of my contract."

"You mean your training."

"Whatever. Now LET ME GO." Ren ordered. He laughed again. She was really starting to get aggravated and it only amused him more.

"You have changed since you left. I'll leave you be for now. But you can't run from me my dear. I will always find you. Remember that." With that he disappeared into an orb of darkness.

Ren gasped, feeling air fill her lungs more fully. How she hated that man. If it weren't for him...well...lots of things would be different. Suddenly she heard footsteps and quickly pulled out her sword. She wasn't going to be caught off guard again. The air in the jungle seemed to be lighter, now that she was taking notice of her surroundings, and it didn't seem to be as dark. Maybe Sora had beaten Clayton? Surely she hadn't been gone that long. Through the trees, Ren noticed streaks of light flit across the jungle floor.

"Ren!" Sora said with a gasp. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. "We thought we'd lost you! What happened? Where'd you go? You missed one heck of a fight. Clayton won't be coming back anytime soon." He said with a smile. A smile...Ren had never seen anything so nice. Then again, she'd never been around anyone like him before. She looked at Donald and Goofy, and they too were smiling. There was something about this gesture that made Ren's body a little warmer. She couldn't understand it.

"I umm...wanted to make sure the perimeter was safe so that there wouldn't be any surprise attacks." She told them, covering up her true prerogative. "They didn't ambush you or anything right? I got them all?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, piece of cake. Clayton seemed to be a lot stronger when I was fourteen. I guess four years of training did me some good." Donald laughed and Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"So...the water isn't black?" Ren asked. Sora nodded and motioned for her to follow. He led her to a waterfall that was the most beautiful sight Ren had ever seen. She didn't understand the feeling that came over her when she saw the water, but it felt...good? Yes good to know that it wasn't consumed by darkness anymore. Ren knelt by the waterside and looked in. Her reflection stared back at her.

"Want to see the animals?" Sora asked, noticing Ren's fascination with nature. Ren looked up and nodded. He led her deep into the jungle and had her climb up a few trees. He gave a low whistle and a bird flew to his hand. Ren was startled by the little yellow bird.

"Put your hand out." Sora instructed. Ren did as she was told and the bird hopped into her hand.

"It's so fragile." She whispered. "I've never seen anything like it." The bird flew out of her hand and Sora led Ren to another spot, one that he loved and had every intention of bringing Kairi to at some point.

"You have to see this! If you thought the waterfall was nice, you'll love the view from the top." He took Ren's hand and led her up to the very top of the trees. He pointed towards the landscape. Everything was visible from here. Ren felt the corners of her mouth move north. Sora looked at the girl smile. It was the first time he'd seen that expression on her face, and it was a good look for her. She had a nice smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He said looking at her. She stared at him questioningly.

"How do you know I like it?"

"You're smiling." He responded simply, sending a smile in her direction. So that was what her mouth was doing. _I could get used to smiling._ She thought to herself.


	4. Someone to Count On

**Someone to Count On**

All throughout their ride to Agrabah Ren couldn't get something off her mind. Tarzan had called her his friend. But what exactly _was_ a friend? What did that word mean? It was obvious that Sora and the others knew what the word meant, and Ren didn't want to seem like she didn't know on the slight chance that she'd let something slip, but in order to understand its meaning, she had to ask eventually right?

Sora glanced at Ren every now and then while they were on the Gummi ship. She seemed very deep in thought which made Sora wonder what she was thinking about. He didn't like the look on her face, it was too serious. He wanted to see her smile again. Sora took a moment to look Ren over properly for once. Now he noticed that two strands of hair fell in front of her face, making a small frame, and her pants had numerous compartments for weapons or other items. There were several tattoos on her body that he was unable to see before and he wanted to know what the markings meant, but he knew he'd be too embarrassed to ask.

"Sora?" Ren asked quietly. She'd never been nervous or shy before, but this topic wasn't something she'd ever heard of.

"What's up Ren?"

"Umm...What..." She looked at Donald and Goofy who seemed to be in a heated debate over directions. "What's a friend? Tarzan called me his friend. You keep calling the person I'm searching for my friend. But I don't understand what that word means." Sora stared at her for a moment. She wasn't serious was she? She looked serious enough.

"Well, a friend is a person who you have a close connection with. A friend is someone you can always look to, to help you in a rough spot, and you help them no matter what. Friends are people who you confide in and share your deepest secrets with without having to worry about them telling everyone because you know they won't. How do you not know what a friend is? Surely you had friends in your world before it was destroyed." It was strange, having to explain what a friend was. Did she truly never have a friend? Not a single one? Ren nodded; trying to take in all the information she was given. She'd never had anyone like that, definitely not anyone she could depend on. She'd been taught otherwise. No one was to be trusted. But it did make sense. Sora relied on Donald and Goofy in tough situations, and they trusted him as well. That made them friends.

"Thanks. I know that was probably a stupid question." Ren said nervously. This whole nervous thing was definitely new to her. In fact, all the emotions she'd felt when at the jungle and after weren't like anything she'd ever felt before. "Maybe I had a little memory loss when my world was destroyed." She covered, realizing exactly how stupid her question sounded. Sora merely smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'm sure you had friends before you lost your world. Maybe we'll find them. The person you're trying to save is probably a good friend of yours if you're willing to fight Hades for him." Ren gave a small smile back. She hoped she didn't look stupid, but Sora didn't notice if she had.

"We'll be at Agrabah in less than a minute." Donald announced. Ren looked eagerly out the window. She could see a desert coming up fast and wondered if this was where they were landing. She got her answer when Donald parked the ship and the three got out. Ren followed and looked around eagerly. This place was nothing like the jungle. In fact, it was like the polar opposite. Sora and the others led Ren to a decent sized town in the middle of the desert. Ren looked left and right and saw loads of peddlers and thieves. She also noticed a vast amount of drunken men.

"So...where are all the Heartless?" She asked. "You'd think we'd have gotten attacked by now if they were here." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Aladdin can tell us." Goofy suggested pointing to a poor looking boy in puffy pants and a purple vest. He was talking with a girl that was no doubt a princess. Ren could just tell by her appearance. A princess out in the open right now was definitely not a good thing. Especially after what she'd heard Clayton talk about. When Aladdin saw Sora he rushed over and greeted them, the princess on his heels.

"Hello, I'm Aladdin and this is Princess Jasmine." Aladdin said introducing himself to Ren.

"Ren. It's nice to meet you both." She said shaking their hands. "I don't think it's such a good idea for the princess to be out in the open. I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Ren said seriously. Sora looked at her oddly. Did she know something he didn't? "Is there somewhere quiet we could talk? Somewhere where the princess won't be in danger?" Ren suggested. Aladdin pointed to the local pub and they all rushed in, picking a spot in the back that was covered in shadow. The pub wasn't very big, there was the bar, and room for people to sit and a small stage where musicians performed to entertain the patrons.

"What's going on?" Sora asked to both Aladdin and Ren. "Has anything strange been happening here? And WHY would Jasmine be in danger?"

"Some people have been acting weird. Everyone's anger level seems to be higher than normal. It doesn't take much to make people mad." Aladdin responded.

"I overheard people saying stuff about thirteen girls of purity." Ren said with a shrug. "Figured since she's a princess, she might be in trouble." Sora's jaw dropped. Where had she gotten this information and why hadn't she shared. "I heard it while you were fighting Clayton and got distracted and forgot to tell you." Ren told him. Sora nodded. He knew he'd forgotten stuff plenty of times.

"Uh...guys?" Goofy said pulling Sora's shirt sleeve. "The other patrons don't seem to be all that friendly. Maybe we should get out of here." Sora looked up and noticed everyone giving them hostile looks. They were also all holding weapons of some sort. There was no way Sora and his friends were going to leave without a fight and with Jasmine, they couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"We need a distraction." Sora stated. Aladdin nodded and whistled for the Genie. After a blue puff of smoke, the wish-granter floated before them.

"What's up my man?" Genie asked.

"We need to get out of here. Is there any way we could distract the crowd?" Aladdin asked, looking at the rather large group of people in the pub.

"Fight sin with sin." Ren responded in a monotone voice. She motioned for the Genie to come close and she whispered something in his ear.

"Ooh...yea...yeah...that'd work...okay girlie you got it!" Genie pointed his fingers at Ren and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Music began to play from the stage at the other end of the pub and everyone looked as the curtains opened. A girl in an outfit like Jasmine's but in red walked out on stage, she had her hair in a low ponytail and her face was covered with a veil. She began to dance slowly to the music, her hips swaying to the beat, her hands moving slowly in rhythm with the pipes the musicians were playing. She had every man in a trance. Sora couldn't take his eyes off of her. That's when he noticed the tattoos.

"Ren?!" He said with a small gasp. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ren was dancing on stage and EVERYONE in the place was crowding around her. She caught Sora's eye and nodded her head in the direction of the exit. Donald, Goofy, and the others began leaving, but Sora just stood there. He watched a little longer as Ren kept the men's attentions. She pulled a scarf out of nowhere and wrapped it around one man's neck.

"Sora come on." Genie said pulling Sora out the door. "She'll get out don't worry." Sora didn't get the chance to see the rest of Ren's routine and he exited the pub, noticing that the others were waiting for him outside. A few minutes and a puff of pink smoke later, and Ren stood in front of them in her regular traveling clothes. Sora couldn't stop looking at her. He never thought she'd risk her life for theirs. It wasn't like she was very friendly with them to begin with. Her actions were unexpected.

"Everyone alright?" She asked looking from one person to another. Everyone nodded. "Good." She said with a deep breath, then she saw Sora staring. "What?"

"You did all that to get us out...why?" Ren shrugged.

"It was the only way to get everyone out safe. I figured using Lust instead of Anger would work a heck of a lot better. And man did those guys buy it hook, line, and sinker." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, thanks." Aladdin said with a smile. "We'd better be getting Jasmine back to the castle. Wouldn't want something bad happening. The Sultan would kill me." Sora nodded and everyone followed the couple to the palace. Ren was still on her toes. Sora could tell because she kept her hands very close to the holsters where her sai were kept. Just her nervousness made Sora all the more cautious on their journey to the castle. But there was something he couldn't get off his mind. Thirteen girls. It had only been the seven princesses originally. Why thirteen? And she said of purity, not heart. What did purity have to do with anything?

"Watch out!" Ren called as they reached the palace gates. Sora looked up and quickly dodged a spiraling black orb that was headed in his direction. The guards had their swords drawn, not at the darkness, but towards Sora and friends. In groups they began to attack. Sora noticed that Jafar was floating above the palace in all his glory. It seems someone had rubbed the lamp that Jafar resided in. This wouldn't turn out well.

"We have to protect the princess!" Donald shouted. Sora nodded and began parrying attacks from numerous Heartless and Nobodies. Ren was doing the same, though she seemed to have a set route on where she wanted to go. With a quick glance in her direction, Sora noticed that a member of the Organization was holding the lamp and Ren was headed right towards him. The man lowered his hood. It was Xaldin. Sora couldn't believe that Maleficent had restored full power to the Organization. No doubt under the command of one of its members. If the Organization had control over Maleficent, then Sora and his friends were in way over their heads.

Ren ran full force towards Xaldin, who did not see her coming but quickly gained his balance after she knocked him down with a swift punch to the gut. He pulled out his six swords and began fighting, still able to hold on to the lamp. Ren parried his attacks with a speed that was almost inhuman. It was as though she knew his moves before he did.

"Leave this place." She ordered once her sword was holding Xaldin's at bay. "You're not supposed to be here. This is my mission." Xaldin laughed.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Rumor has it you ran away. AND you're fighting for his side." He responded pushing harder against her sword. "I'm not leaving without Jasmine."

"That's too bad." Ren said against gritted teeth. "I really didn't want to have to do this." She removed one hand from her sword and quickly pulled out one sai, throwing it at Xaldin's stomach. He fell to the ground. "Don't mess with me again Xaldin." She said in a serious tone while pulling out the sai. "Or I might not let you live." Xaldin nodded and disappeared into a dark orb. Jafar left with him.

"Jasmine NO!" Ren turned quickly and saw Aladdin running towards a pack of Heartless who had grabbed Jasmine unexpectedly. They vanished before Aladdin or anyone else could reach them, taking the princess hostage.

"NO!" Ren whispered angrily punching her fist into a nearby wall. She picked up her sai and wiped the dirt and blood off of it on her pants. Slowly she made her way back to Sora and the others. "I...I'm sorry."

"Ren you have nothing to be sorry for. You fought as well as we could have hoped. We all did. Jasmine's kidnapping was an accident. No one is to blame." Sora said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Other than that, look around you." Ren looked up from the ground and noticed that the town seemed a little friendlier. Vendors were selling foods and no one gave the group a vicious glance.

"You saved Agrabah." Aladdin told her. "You all did. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Just...if you could, keep an eye out for Jasmine in your travels? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Ren nodded, unsure of how to respond to his request.

"We'll find her Aladdin. We did last time and I have a pretty good idea of where she's going to be." Sora reassured him. Aladdin gave the group a small smile and walked towards the palace to give the Sultan the bad news.

"I guess it's off to Halloween Town." Donald said with a sigh. "Let's make sure nothing bad has happened there."

"It's always hard to tell with Lock, Shock, and Barrel around." Goofy added, "We'll need to be extra careful." Sora nodded, but couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault. None of this should be happening again. They'd already sealed the door. It shouldn't be able to open. What was the Organization planning?

* * *

Well that's Chapter 4. Please R/R!! I'll try to have Chapter 5 up on Monday or sooner. 


	5. UnMerry Wedding

**Un-Merry Wedding**

Donald informed the group that it would take nearly a day to reach Halloween town. Goofy decided that he would take the time to write up a telegram for the King to let him know exactly what Ren had heard and what was going on in the worlds. Sora sat in his seat wondering who exactly these thirteen girls of purity were. He looked over at Ren who was busy staring out the window. Maybe she knew, maybe she didn't, but it seemed like there was a lot more about her than what she was giving away. No one in their right mind would go after an Organization member without knowing what they were up against. This lead Sora to believe that Ren had encountered the Organization before.

"Ren?" He asked, walking over and taking the seat next to her. Ren removed her eyes from the window and stared at him. "Do you know who the thirteen girls are?" Ren sighed. She knew having that kind of information would be helpful, but in reality, she didn't have a clue.

"Unfortunately I don't. I wish I did. I really do." Ren told him honestly. She tried her best to think back to the time before she left Xemnas, tried to remember anything about the thirteen girls but she was drawing a complete blank. Nothing had ever been mentioned while she was present. Sora nodded at her answer, understanding that she didn't know what was going on. Ren turned back to the window and her brow furrowed.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked when he noticed her change in demeanor. Ren sighed, she was going to ask another stupid question and she knew it.

"What's the connection between Aladdin and the Princess? There seems to be something more than friendship between them." Sora chuckled a little. Sometimes Ren could be too funny, though he knew she was serious with her question.

"They're in love." He responded. "You know the warm feeling you get with someone special, where you know you can trust them with anything. They're like friends, but you are more intimate with them, you know that no matter what, that person will care about you and no matter where you are in relation to them, they will always find you." Ren nodded. She didn't fully understand his answer, but hoped that one day she would. It seemed like an interesting connection to have.

"And Aladdin loves Jasmine, and she loves him back. Is it the same with Tarzan and Jane?" Sora nodded.

"And Jack and Sally. You'll meet them in Halloween Town. Jack's a little obsessed with Christmas, but Sally tries her best to keep him in line. I think you'll like them. They're really nice people."

"You mean monsters." Goofy said with a laugh. "There aren't exactly people in Halloween town, but they all look out for each other and it's a happy place."

"Yeah, that's true." Sora agreed before walking back to the supply room to find something to eat. Seeing as he was an eighteen year old boy, his appetite was a little inhuman. By the time he returned, bringing a drink for Ren with him, she was sound asleep. For a moment Sora just stared at her. She looked different in her sleep, not that she looked bad when she was awake, but there was a calmness around her as she slept like there was nothing that could bother her. Slowly, Sora walked forward and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't even budge.

"She's definitely different from other girls." Goofy said taking the soda from Sora. "What with all that fightin' and anger. You'd never see Kairi doin' anything like that what with her being a princess and all."

"Yeah. She likes to think she's tough. But deep down Kairi knows she could never fight with us." Sora agreed. "I don't think she would have come with me and Riku back when we were younger. She could never leave her home."

"Sora! We're getting a transmission from the Castle! Look up at the screen!" Donald exclaimed. Sora and Goofy rushed to Donald and Riku's face appeared. It was a little disturbing how big his head was on the screen and it made Sora laugh a little.

"Hey everyone!" Riku said with a smile. "Just checking in. The King looked into the thirteen girls you were talking about, and it seems that Ansem had another report hidden in his computer. Tron was the only one who could access the data and even he had to dig deep into the computer's hard drive to find it." Sora rolled his eyes. He was never good with computer slang. "Anyway, the thirteen girls, we can only assume, are the seven princesses of heart, along with six more girls from other worlds, ones who always see the good while others look towards the dark."

"So that's why they took Jasmine." Sora thought aloud. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, and it seems that they went back to the Jungle and took Jane as well. Be careful out there alri- Hey! Who's the girl over there?" Riku asked, his head moving closer to the screen. "Sora you old dog! She's a catch!"

"Shut it Riku! You know I only like Kai-"

"Riku! Are you on with Sora?!"

"Yeah Kairi, I had to let them know what the King found."

"Move over!" Riku was pushed off the screen and Kairi's face appeared. She smiled and waved. "Hey everyone! It's nice to see that you're all alright!"

"Hi Kairi!" Sora smiled. "How's everything by you? Nothing bad is happening right?"

"Nope, all's well over here. The Queen is teaching me all about being a princess and stuff. It's pretty cool! But I am worried that something bad is going to happen. After what the King said, we all know that I'm going to be one of the girls they're looking for. I don't want to go through all that again."

"Don't worry Kairi, we'll come back and protect you as soon as possible." Sora assured her. She smiled, though a little sad.

"Sora!" Riku pushed Kairi off the screen. "Don't worry about her. She's safe. The King put up loads of protection spells around the castle, and on Kairi herself. But about that girl. Be sure to tell her good things about me alright? It's not fair that you get the girl you want. I want in on this whole hero thing."

"What do you mean the girl he wants?" Kairi asked half her face now in the picture. Riku winked at Sora.

"Oh nothing. Talk to you guys later." Riku ended the transmission. Sora shook his head at their antics. He missed them dearly.

"Who was that?" Ren said standing up from her seat. "They sure seemed excited to hear from you."

"That was Riku. He's one of my best friends, though he has a bit of a sarcastic demeanor and a short temper."

"Hey, I thought he said to only tell me good things about him." Ren teased though there was something about the boy's name that clicked in the back of her mind. She'd probably heard Sora mention him before. "And who's the girl?"

"That's princess Kairi." Goofy told her. "She was one of the seven princesses of heart."

"And the girl Sora has a crush on." Donald added. Sora's face turned red. Ren smiled, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd laughed. She instantly covered her mouth, not knowing what that sound was. Sora chuckled.

"It's alright. They laugh at me all the time over her. It's not my fault! I've known her forever and..."

"And he loves her." Goofy said with a laugh. "He just hasn't told her yet."

"We're coming up on Halloween town!" Donald announced. Ren rushed to the exit, waiting excitedly for the new world. Sora met her there and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to need a change of clothes." He said with a smile. Ren raised an eyebrow and before she knew it Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all in strange looking costumes. Ren felt her clothing change and looked down at herself. She was now in a pair of black pants similar to her brown ones, but these looked like they were spattered with blood. Her green shirt turned black and raggedy as though she'd been attacked. She looked at her reflection in a mirror and her forehead had a fake scar on it, her wrists and ankles had gauntlets and chains hanging down from them.

"Gotta fit the part." Sora grinned. Ren smiled at him and they all exited the ship. A cold air greeted them and Ren was led to the town square where it looked like a festive event was about to take place. A skeleton looking man ran up to Sora and pulled him into a hug.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! It's so wonderful to see you all! And who is this?" The man asked looking at Ren.

"Ren, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand which he immediately shook excitedly.

"Jack Skellington. It's a pleasure! And what a wonderful day you've decided to visit on! Sally and I are to be married this very evening! I insist you stay for the event!" He exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"That's great Jack! We're so happy for you!" Sora said with a smile. "I've never been to a wedding before. It should be fun." Donald and Goofy nodded.

Within the hour, everyone sat in rickety seats and watched as Jack and Sally said their vows and proclaimed their love for each other. The ceremony ended with the traditional kiss. Ren watched the event in awe. Even monsters had love. She sighed. Love was something she wasn't made for. When the party started, Ren watched as the bride and groom shared their first dance as a couple and found herself becoming depressed by the situation. Without disturbing the party, Ren walked down one path and found herself in a graveyard. She climbed up the tallest tombstone and sat there, allowing her thoughts to wander.

_Who would love someone like me?_ She thought staring down at her numerous tattoos. She'd given herself one for each innocent person she'd ever killed. There was one though, that had been branded on her at a young age. She slowly wrapped that particular tattoo in a medical bandage she kept in her pocket. She didn't want to look at it at the moment. _Not even a monster could love me. _She sighed. Her mind wandered back to her younger years.

_"Trust no one Renata, for no one is to be trusted."_

_"What about my friends?"_

_"NO ONE. Now what were you doing in the town."_

_"I heard someone talking about a wedding. They said these two people were in love. What's love? They said it was a warm feeling you got whenever you were with a certain person."_

_"Nothing you will ever experience. If you ever feel that way, kill the person. They will only betray you in the end. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Sir."_

"What are you doing over here?" Sora asked sitting next to her on the gravestone. He'd noticed Ren's disappearance and wanted to make sure she was alright. Ren was a little startled by his sudden appearance. "You look a little upset for someone who was just at a wedding."

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said trying her best to give him a reassuring smile. Sora put his hand on hers.

"You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Ren ignored him.

"So, that Kairi girl is a princess huh? Does that make you her prince charming?" She asked, hoping it would move the conversation away from her.

"I wouldn't call myself a prince, but I like to think I'm charming." He teased.

"I heard people talking about what you did for her; how you fought the darkness just to make sure she was safe. You stabbed yourself with a keyblade in order to get her heart back. You ventured into the darkness again to find her after being put in a coma for three years. That sounds like you really care about her." Ren said, unable to look him in the eye.

"If only she'd realize that." He said with a sigh. "It seems after everything I've done, she still hasn't gotten the hint that I care about her. Riku tells me she's waiting for me to make the first move. Each time I try...I just freeze up."

"You're telling me you fought through hell and back and she STILL doesn't get the hint?! No offense, but the girl sounds a little dumb. You made the first move when you saved her the first time. She should be the one telling YOU how she feels. You've already put yourself out there. In my opinion, the ball's in her court."

Sora smiled. "You know, I never really looked at it like that. But I guess I'll tell her anyway the next time I'm with her. There's no point in both of us waiting for the other you know?" Ren nodded, but didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Sora had love, everyone around her did. Maybe some of it would rub off.

"So, how did you get up here anyway?" Sora asked.

"Same as you." She responded.

"You flew?"

"I what? No I climbed." Ren looked at Sora who was now floating in the air in front of her. She stared at him skeptically. "Did you die or something? How are you flying?"

"Just a little trick I learned a few years ago from a friend." He said flashing her a smile. "Care to give it a try?"

"Uh...I don't think so. I like my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much." Ren said climbing back down to the ground and stomping her feet to prove her point. Sora laughed.

"Come on." He put his hand out. "All it takes is faith, trust, and..." He pulled out a small pouch and sprinkled some gold dust onto Ren, "Some pixie dust. Well, that and a happy thought."

A happy thought. Ren couldn't think of a time when she was truly happy. She'd never known what happiness was until she'd met Sora and his friends. There wasn't a particular time she could think of when she was extremely happy. Wait...there was one! Ren looked up at Sora, still a little scared to defy the laws of gravity.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Ren slowly put her hand in his and he lifted her into the sky. Ren gasped and held onto his arms tighter. Sora pulled her closer, allowing her to take her time gaining her balance. Ren felt her heart speed up. It could have been from their close proximity, but she figured it was from the lack of dirt under her feet.

"You alright?" Sora asked with a little laugh. "You're flying you know?" Ren looked up at him and smiled. Sora felt a warmth in his body that he'd never felt before being so close to someone, but before he could think on it they both heard screaming.

"Sora!" Jack shouted. "Sora they've taken Sally!" Sora and Ren landed firmly on the ground and ran to the center of town. Sally was definitely gone.

"We have to go find her." Ren said seriously. "The Organization has taken her. She must be one of the thirteen girls." Sora nodded and the four ran back to the Gummi ship, their clothes changing back the moment they entered. Donald set a course for Atlantica, figuring they'd better make sure Ariel was alright before they went searching for all the other missing girls.

* * *

Hey all! I have a few more chapters written, but I'd really like some more feedback on my story!

R/R or I'll turn Ren into a Mary-Sue and nothing will make sense once I get to the good stuff! And Leon will appear and kill everyone because he doesn't like the nonsense.

Leon: There better be no nonsense. I expect a timely ending that goes through the regular format for a story.

Me: gulp Help? Wait...Leon's kinda cute...you can kill me if they don't review. I promise! But if they do review...then you have to take me out this weekend.

Leon: contemplates You've got a deal.

Me: Yay! Wait...you're not allowed to have Cloud come and kill me while we're on our date. That's not cool.

Leon: Damn. How'd you know I was thinking that.

Me: Well I'm not stupid!


	6. This Feeling

**This Feeling**

Once everyone was back on the ship, Ren did her best to avoid Sora at all costs. She didn't know what that feeling was that she experienced, and if he hadn't felt it also then she didn't want to have to confront him on it. Sora didn't seem to notice how quiet Ren had become. He was too busy trying to get in contact with the King and find out if Kairi was alright, and what other girls had been taken. He also hoped that someone would have more information on why the Organization needed thirteen girls. Surely the original seven would do? No matter how much he busied himself with his mission, Sora couldn't shake that feeling he'd gotten earlier while flying with Ren. He wasn't nervous around her, not like he was with Kairi. She was easy to talk to, and gave very insightful advice. Surely he couldn't be falling for her...could he? No, definitely not. It was just because he missed Kairi so much and was looking to the first girl that came into his life.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Riku's voice shouted over the speakers. Sora forgot what he was thinking about and looked up at his friend.

"Riku, right? I'm Ren." Ren said walking into a spot where she could be seen on screen. Riku smiled at her. Ren smiled back, but she couldn't help but stare at him. His face seemed way too familiar.

"A pleasure to meet you Ren. I hope Sora hasn't said anything too terrible about me in my absence." Riku looked over at Sora.

"No, nothing horrible. He's been a little preoccupied with thoughts of his princess." Ren responded with a smirk. Riku did the same then quickly snapped out of his trance at the thought of Kairi.

"Kairi! That's why I needed to contact you!" He exclaimed, his voice suddenly becoming very serious. "Kairi _**and**_ the Queen were taken! Somehow the Organization got past our defenses and made it to their bedchambers last night. It also looks like they've captured twelve girls and are looking for one more! We need you to find the portal as soon as possible!"

"Yes Sir, but first we have to stop somewhere to get rations. We're startin' to run low." Goofy informed him.

"Well forget Atlantica. Go to the Destiny Islands, rest up and head for the Coliseum." Riku ordered. Sora nodded. "I wish you all the best. The King and I will hopefully meet you there in two days time."

"See you around Riku." Ren said with a wave. For someone who had just been given horrible news, she sure seemed happy. What Sora didn't know, was that Ren knew exactly who had broken into the castle. She went to the back of the ship and punched a wall, how could she have been so stupid? She should have suspected him. He was the smartest person she knew.

"Ren?" Sora asked from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"It was Zex." She said quietly. Sora moved next to her, giving her a questioning look. "Zexion. You've fought him before. I should have seen this coming. Before he goes on any mission he studies exactly what he's facing. He's the one who kidnapped Kairi and the Queen." Sora was a little taken aback by this information. How'd she know that?

"I'm going to assume you've encountered Zexion before?" He asked. Ren couldn't bring herself to look at Sora.

"He's the one that destroyed my world. He led me to believe I could trust him and broke down the spells that a great wizard had put over the world. Why didn't I think of that before?! I should have known they were going to bring him back!" Ren said angrily punching the wall over and over again. Sora grabbed her and pulled her away from the wall, not wanting her to dent it, or worse break her hand. Ren struggled against him for a minute, wanting to let all her frustrations out. The Organization almost had their plan set. All they needed was one more girl and then Ren and her friends were screwed.

"Ren, look it's not your fault. How could you have known they were going to bring him back? I killed him nearly three years ago. It was completely unexpected." Sora said turning her to face him. Ren stared into his endless blue eyes, her anger gone.

"Listen to me Sora. Whatever you do, NEVER let them take the Keyblade from you. They'll try, trust me they will. By now they must have found a way to control it. Don't give into the darkness. Your light is what they fear...your heart. No matter what they offer you, whether freedom or even Kairi, do not give up the Keyblade. They won't keep their end of the deal. Understand?"

Sora was a little confused by what she was saying. Of course they weren't to be trusted. But why was Ren becoming so serious on this subject. Would the Organization really make him choose between the Keyblade and Kairi? He wouldn't put it past them but why would they need the Keyblade?

"Destiny Islands!" Donald announced while landing the ship. Sora perked up. He was home. Ren noticed Sora's eyes glaze over a little at the mention of the Islands. She followed him slowly off the ship, the sun greeting them. It seemed that the darkness hadn't spread here yet.

"We'll spend a day here getting our strength up and buying provisions." Donald told them. Ren and Sora nodded and walked towards the beach. He stood in the spot where he was going to tell Kairi how he felt. Why did Riku have to give him that information at that time? It seemed like the world was against him and Kairi.

"You alright?" Ren asked walking next to Sora. She'd never seen an ocean before and the waves looked so inviting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora assured her. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. Ren nodded. "We'll need to get you a bathing suit though." Sora noted. Ren frowned and followed Sora to a local shop.

"Here for a bathing suit are you dears?" The shop owner asked. Ren nodded. The woman smiled and pulled Ren into one of the changing rooms, pulling several suits off the rack and handing them to Ren.

"I'll meet you outside." Ren called from inside the dressing room.

"Alright, see you on the beach." He responded. Before he left though, he handed the shop owner some munny.

"That's so sweet." The woman said with a smile. "It's nice to see a proper gentleman these days." Sora smiled and waited outside. He opted to talk to Wakka, a boy he used to hang out with on the Islands.

"Still haven't told Kairi yet huh?" Wakka asked. Sora shook his head. "Well don't worry man, I'm sure you will. Girl's head over heels for ya. Is she here now?"

"No, I'm waiting for a friend of mine who had to buy a bathing suit." Sora told him. Wakka nodded, and then his eyes bugged out.

"Is that your friend man?" Wakka asked pointing towards the shop Sora had just been at. Sora turned and saw Ren wearing a green and black bikini top with matching board shorts.

"Uh...yeah. That's her." Sora said quietly. From here, Sora could let his eyes wander a little without Ren noticing. She sure had a nice body, no doubt from several encounters with the Organization and Heartless. She must have trained for those events.

"You're a lucky guy Sora." Wakka said with a laugh before walking off towards the town. Sora just stared as Ren walked to him. As soon as she was there, Ren pulled out some munny.

"I can't let you pay for this." She said softly. "The woman in there thought I was your girlfriend." Sora refused the money saying it was a gift and that he wouldn't let her pay him back. After several minutes of arguing over the matter, Ren gave up.

"So, are we swimming or what?" Ren asked, looking at Sora, who hadn't changed into a bathing suit. Sora smiled and pulled off his jacket and shirt. His shorts just changed into a blue bathing suit.

"Just a little perk having witches make your clothes." He said with a grin. Ren laughed, but did take a moment to check him out. "See anything you like?" Sora teased.

"You're decent." Ren admitted smirking, "But I've seen better." That was an outright lie, but she wasn't going to let him know that. He definitely had a nice body. Sora ran into the water and Ren wasn't far behind. They swam and splashed for a while before a few other boys on the island swam up to Ren. One had blonde hair and brown eyes; he seemed to be the oldest of the group and tapped Ren on the shoulder.

"Why hello there." He said smoothly. Ren turned to him, a little shocked that someone was talking to her.

"Umm...hi?"

"I'm Craig. Are you new here? Because I'm positive I would have noticed someone like you before."

"The name's Ren." She responded shaking his hand. "And I'm just visiting for a day with some friends." She nodded her head towards Sora who was being distracted by some of Craig's friends. He did notice how close Craig was getting to Ren and felt his chest hurt a little and his blood began to boil.

"Well Ren," Craig said moving so close he was only a few inches away from her. "Why don't you ditch him and come hang out with me." He put his hand on her arm. Ren stared at it confused.

"Nah. I'm good. But thanks for the offer. Sora lives here, so he knows where everything is." Craig didn't move.

"I don't think you want to hang out with him. Come on, we could have a real good time. What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a guy like him anyway?"

"I said I'm _fine_." Ren responded pulling her arm out of his grasp. "And what kind of guy are you to think that Sora is lower than you?" She asked. "He's been to so many amazing places and fought countless enemies and what have you done? Sit here and tan? Thanks but no thanks. You're not my type." Ren dove underwater and swam up to where Sora was.

"What was that about?" Sora asked when she surfaced. Ren laughed.

"Just some jerk calling me pretty just to have his way with me. Nothing I couldn't handle." She said. Sora stared over at Craig. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Someone had hit on Ren. She was only a friend, but it made Sora mad.

"Come on...let's have a little one on one swordfight." Ren said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I want to see how well I fair against the Keyblade master." They both swam to the shore and pulled out their weapons. For a while they parried each other's attacks and had a blast. Then, out of nowhere, Sora dropped the keyblade and charged at Ren, pushing her to the ground where she let go of her weapon and they wrestled in the sand for a few minutes before Sora pinned her to the ground. They just stared at each other, unsure of the situation they were in. Ren felt her heart speed up and wondered if Sora was experiencing the same feeling.

_What's he thinking? This is definitely awkward._

_Do I like her?_

_Do I like him?_

_Should I kiss her?_

_Why's he leaning in? Doesn't he like Kairi?_

Before Sora could make up his mind, a wave came up and splashed them both, releasing them from their stupor. Sora heard chuckling and looked up to see nearly everyone on the beach staring at the two of them with wide grins on their faces. Sora felt his face become warm, and Ren notice it turn a little red. But then she felt a warm sensation in her cheeks. Was her face red too? Sora noticed a pinkish tinge on her cheeks and before he could tease her, she knocked him off and waded back into the water to rinse off the sand.

"Yeah Sora, you're a real lucky guy." Wakka said patting the hero on the shoulder. "You've just got girls falling for you left and right."

"Shut up Wakka." Sora said before following Ren into the water. They swam until sunset when they changed back into their normal clothes and met up with Donald and Goofy who had been shopping for supplies the whole day. They slept out in the open that evening and while everyone else was asleep, Ren sat on a log and stared out to sea. Sora rolled over, half awake, and noticed that Ren's sleeping bag was empty. He sat up quickly, thinking something had happened, but saw her sitting and walked over to her.

"You should really get some sleep." He told her. "You're going to need your strength when we go to the Coliseum."

"Hades will be there." She whispered, and clenched her fist. "I'll finally get to fight him." Sora looked at her arm and noticed the bandage.

"Ren, you don't have to fight him alone." He held her wrapped hand. "What happened?" He asked, "Are you hurt?" Ren pulled her arm back.

"It's nothing. Just an old scar I don't feel like looking at."

"Ren, what happened to you in your world? Why does it seem like you're hiding something from me?" Sora was genuinely concerned for her. Ren wanted to tell him, but couldn't in fear that he would leave her on these islands and she'd never be able to fight Hades. She didn't want to have to hurt him either.

"Sora, really, it's nothing. I'm just eager to be done with all this alright? You have to be in the same situation right? You've been at this for years and you still can't be with your princess. That has to be frustrating."

"Get some sleep though alright? I don't want to have to save your butt against Hades." Sora teased. Ren smiled at him, and he walked back to his sleeping bag. After an hour more on the log, Ren laid down and fell asleep. When she woke up, everything was packed. She panicked for a moment, thinking that Sora had left her behind, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw Sora waving to her from the ship.

"I decided to let you sleep in." He told her, handing over a half a sandwich. "You were up all night and I figured we could get all the packing done while you slept." Ren smiled her thanks and they departed for the Coliseum.

* * *

Okay...So no reviews...that's alright...glances over at Leon who is fast asleep...I just won't let him know.

Please R/R! Let me know what you think!

I'm too young to die!


	7. Don't Forget

**Don't Forget**

By midday they had reached the Coliseum. Ren stared in awe at the giant statues and columns that surrounded her. They were greeted by Phil, Meg, and Hercules who happily greeted Ren. Sora explained the situation to them, and they agreed that they hadn't seen anything unusual of late. Sora found that odd seeing as the King had sent them there, but he wasn't going to give up. Goofy suggested they check out the Underworld, and Ren was only too eager to go. Hercules agreed to stay behind and make sure nothing happened in the Coliseum and to direct the King and Riku to them when they showed up. Sora said goodbye and led the group into the Underworld. With a glance over at Ren, Sora noticed that all emotion was stripped from her face. He'd seen that look before, when she was fighting Xaldin. This worried Sora a little, but decided that it was because she'd been waiting for this moment for a while.

They were in the middle of their journey to Hades' chambers when Ren stopped moving. Sora turned back to her and gave her a questioning look. She gave him a look that clearly stated that they were not alone. The group spread out in the chamber and searched every crevasse for a spy. Eventually Ren shrugged and assumed she'd just been a little paranoid, though that had never happened before. Sora motioned for her to follow him out of the chamber.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ren turned quickly and came face to face with Saix. It took Sora a minute to realize who it was, since Saix was assumed to be dead.

"Out of my way Saix." Ren said angrily. He only laughed at her and pulled out his sword.

"But Ren, don't you want to see your dear Zexion again? He's waiting for you you know. I know you miss him dearly. Let me reunite the two of you." Ren growled at him and attacked, Saix parried her attacks and let out a few of his own.

"You can't fight who you are Ren." He told her as their blades clashed.

"Watch me." She retorted before punching him in the face, and performing a flawless spin kick. Saix dropped to his knees and without a second thought Ren performed the perfect finishing move, chopping off his head in the process. Donald and Goofy hid behind Sora. They'd never seen Ren so merciless before. She began walking towards Hades' chamber, not really caring whether or not they planned on following.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Goofy asked.

"I didn't think she had it in her." Came an unusually calm voice. Sora turned and Zexion stared at them. "It seems she hasn't lost her touch."

"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded. Zexion laughed.

"If she hasn't told you, why should I?" He disappeared in his black orb. Sora ran after Ren. She was hiding something and Sora wasn't going to let her get away with not telling him again. The moment they reached the chamber, they found Ren standing in front of Hades, her sword raised.

"Let him go." She shouted.

"Who? Him?" Hades snapped his fingers and the boy from the first day Sora had met Ren appeared out of nowhere. "I don't think he wants to go with you sweetheart." Hades said with a chuckle. Ren dropped her sword and ran over to the boy.

"Ryder?" She asked, "Ryder can you hear me? It's Ren! Please remember!" She begged. The boy turned his head to her. His eyes were black. Ren backed away. She couldn't believe this had happened to him. He was such a good kid.

"What's your connection to this guy anyway?" Hades asked. "He doesn't seem to be all that interesting." Ren glared at Hades.

"Release him!"

"Ren!" Sora shouted. "Ren what's going on? Zexion appeared and he said something about-"

"Not now Sora!" Ren shouted. "Can we just keep our eyes on the mission?!" She turned back to Ryder who was walking slowly towards her. "Ryder, remember me? You introduced me to sea salt ice cream, and I stayed in the loft upstairs?" The boy seemed to hesitate for a minute, but Hades snapped his fingers again and Ryder charged towards Ren. She blocked his moves, but didn't move to an offensive position.

"Take Hades!" Ren ordered, "I'll deal with Ryder!" Sora nodded and he, Donald, and Goofy began attacking Hades with everything they had. Ren kept up her battle with Ryder until she realized that there was no hope. He couldn't be saved...at least not now. She gave him a quick punch to the head and he fell unconscious. Ren then let her anger out on Hades. She helped Sora to the best of her ability and eventually they had Hades on the run.

"I'm not putting up with you squirts anymore." He announced and with a gust of smoke, he was gone. Everyone stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"It couldn't have been that easy...could it?" Donald asked. Sora looked to Ren, but she'd already run back over to Ryder.

"Come on Ryder...wake up...please!" She begged, tapping his cheek. "Please don't be stuck like this forever." She whispered. Sora walked over and noticed that Ryder's breathing was a lot more rapid than a normal person.

"I'm sorry Ren...I don't think he can be saved." Sora told her. Ren bowed her head.

"I can't leave him like this." She told Sora. Ren took Ryder in her arms; she laid his head on her lap and rocked him back and forth. She began singing. It was quiet, as though it was only to Ryder but Sora heard, and he couldn't help but be entranced by her voice. It was beautiful.

_My mind is under an attack,  
although no one sees  
My past is pounding in the back of my memories  
It's always there to poison my mind with all I do  
Feelings I know so well seem to come back  
as if nothing's ever changed _

Fear was one of the reasons to crawl away into a world I lost  
I know the rules, I play the game  
but somehow it always stays the same  
In spite of my will, in spite of my hope, in spite of it all

So for those who believe in this life,  
spin right on this circle-must be round  
Every turn has its vortex, you'll drown if nobody warns you  
and shows you another circle of life  


At the end of that verse, Sora heard a snapping sound. Ren had broken the boy's neck. She lay Ryder's body down and kissed him softly on the forehead. She looked a lot different from when she'd killed Saix. She looked like she truly cared about him, but Sora understood that she had no choice.

"Hades will pay...So will the Organization." Ren whispered angrily. Sora and his friends stared at her. They were certainly seeing many sides of Ren today. Sora noticed a black orb appear near Ren and Xigbar stepped out, his sword raised. Sora ran over, and before Ren noticed the enemy, Sora pushed her out of the way and took the blow straight across his chest. Ren's eyes widened and she felt something damp run down her cheek. Xigbar turned to her now. Ren pulled out her sai and threw one at him. He dodged it with ease, but it gave Ren a moment to rush over to Sora.

"Get Sora out of here!" Ren heard a high pitched voice shout. King Mickey and Riku had shown up and were distracting Xigbar. Ren lifted Sora onto her shoulders and dragged him out of the underworld. She hoped everyone would make it out alright. Xigbar was Number 2 in the Organization, making him one of their most dangerous members. Once outside of the Coliseum Ren noticed Sora bleeding profusely from his chest. She pulled out her knife and cut his shirt open. Xigbar had made a pretty deep gash right across Sora's chest. Ren removed the garments and pulled a small canteen of water out of her pocket. She began cleaning his wound. Ren had always made sure to keep medical equipment on her at all times. She pulled out a stitching needle and thread and slowly began sewing up the wound. Once that was done, she pulled out a bottle of salve and rubbed it over the stitches. It would help with the scaring.

"Ren?" Sora managed to get out putting his hand against her cheek where there were marks from tears. Ren looked up at him. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"You were stupid. And I don't know what you're talking about." She responded, not even a single hint of sadness in her voice while looking for a pack of medical bandages. "What were you thinking jumping in front of Xigbar like that?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She pulled out the bandages from her back pocket and sat Sora up. "Just let me put this on so that you don't pull your stitches alright?" Carefully, she began wrapping Sora's torso with the bandages.

"You're alright though...right?" He asked, grunting against the pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "Just don't do that ever again okay? Kairi would probably have my head. Listen to me and listen to me good Sora. NEVER put me before you. You cannot die. If you die then they'll win. Understand?" Sora nodded.

"Aw, how sweet." Sora looked over Ren's shoulder and saw a dark orb appear. Zexion stepped out. Ren seemed to freeze for a minute. "Ren. My dear Ren. How have you been?"

"Just fine without you around to ruin my life." She spat turning to face him. He laughed at her. What was with every Organization member and finding humor in her situation?

"I think it's time you came home." He said calmly stepping towards her. Ren glared at him. She turned to Sora.

"Sora, Sora listen to me!" She said eagerly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you, but you wouldn't have let me come with you to find Hades. I had to find Ryder. I tried to change!"

"Ren what are you talking about?" Sora asked trying to get up. Ren pushed him back down, though not with enough force to actually mean it.

"You can't escape who you are Ren. I saw what you did to Saix. You haven't changed a bit." Zexion said with a smirk. For a moment he and Ren just stared at each other. Eventually Ren nodded her head at Zexion before turning back to Sora. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it would give Sora some time to recover.

"Don't forget what I told you Sora. They can't have the Keyblade. Never hand it over. You are the light." She whispered in his ear before Zexion pulled her into the darkness.

"Ren!" Sora screamed and tried to get up, but it was too late. Sora held his chest, just staring at the spot where Ren left. He couldn't believe she'd just leave like that without a fight. It was so unlike her. Did Zexion have some kind of power over her?

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed running over to him. "Thank goodness you're alright! Where's Ren?" Sora bowed his head.

"Zexion took her. She...she just went with him. No fight or anything." Sora whispered. Mickey patted Sora's hand.

"We'll find her Sora." Mickey assured him. "They probably took her through the portal. It opened in the Underworld. Quick, follow me."


	8. Lucky 13

**Lucky 13**

Sora threw on his jacket and followed Mickey and Riku back into the Underworld where Donald and Goofy were waiting for them. A portal of darkness had appeared in the center of Hades' Chamber. Sora stepped through and the others followed. They were transported into a dark room that Sora could only assume to be a dungeon. In front of them stood Xemnas. He was ordering the remaining Organization members around. Sora looked and standing in a giant glowing circle were the twelve girls who were taken: Jasmine, Jane, Sally, Ariel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Alice, Belle, Mulan, Snow White, Queen Minnie, and Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi looked up and moved to run towards him, but the circle boundaries flared up and she was pushed backwards. Sora stopped where he stood. Xemnas had turned to face him, and smiled evilly.

"I was wondering what took you so long Keyblade master. I knew you couldn't resist coming after your beloved princess."

"Let Kairi go!" Sora ordered.

"I will...once I'm done with her."

"And what exactly are you plannin' on doing?" Mickey asked. Minnie looked at him, hope of being saved evident in her eyes.

"Thirteen girls of purity. Together they will release the Apocalypse. There will be no mercy from the Four Horsemen. Even you, Keyblade master, should fear them. You are to be their first target." Sora glared at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Xemnas, but you only have twelve girls. That must put a little delay on your plans for world domination." Again Xemnas chuckled.

"You didn't let me finish boy. Twelve girls of pure light, and one," He snapped his fingers and Zexion appeared holding Ren in his grasp. Her arms and legs were chained together. She didn't appear to be moving though she was standing on her own.

"Ren!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"What's Ren have to do with all this?!" Sora demanded.

"She's not one of the girls of light!" Riku argued. "Let her go!"

"One girl of pure darkness." Xemnas announced. "That makes thirteen doesn't it? Would you care to explain Zexion?" Zexion moved next to Xemnas and lifted Ren's chin.

"Ren is made out of darkness. She is the shadow that each girl of light cast. It's all relative. For every light there is a darkness that is created. Yin and Yang, Good and Evil. Ren is simply the human manifestation of darkness."

"Ren can't be evil!" Sora argued, "She's done nothing but help us!"

"That's true." Xemnas agreed, "One downfall to Renata was that she was influenced easily. I tried to bind her curiosity but there was only so much I could do to cloud her young mind. I gave her too much freedom. She soon realized that people could be trusted as long as you choose your allies wisely. She thought that she could run from me, her creator. She believed that she could start over, and become a creature of light." Ren had woken up and looked at Sora sadly.

"She should have realized that I would always find her, that she could not escape her destiny."

"Ren?" Sora asked, "Ren this isn't true is it?" Ren bowed her head. "That's what you didn't tell me?! Ren I could have helped you!"

"No you couldn't Sora." Ren responded. "I tried not to bring you into this. I didn't want you to get hurt on my behalf. Ryder already paid for that. He was the only person I ever told and look at him now."

"That's right my dear." Xemnas said with a smile, lifting her gaze to meet his. "You could never be with anyone for long. Someone always comes around to ruin things for you." Ren spat in his face.

"I won't help you Xemnas." Ren said angrily trying to get out of Zexion's grasp.

"I didn't think you would. But I know that you have a soft spot for Zexion. You always have. That's why you came with him and left the boy behind. Zexion was the first person you ever trusted, am I correct?"

"That was a mistake." Ren spat. Zexion only held her closer.

"You didn't know that I had already agreed to let him have you. He was always my top spy. You were his prize." Ren struggled against Zexion's grasp. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

"We won't let you get away with this." Riku shouted. "There's no way you're going to release the Apocalypse!" He rushed towards Xemnas, but with one motion from his hand, Riku was thrown backwards.

"I wasn't finished speaking." Xemnas said calmly. "Oh, a familiar face. My dear, why didn't you tell me you'd reunited with an old friend?" Ren glared at Xemnas. She didn't know what he was talking about, but it seemed like he knew something about Riku that she didn't.

"Come now my dear, you must remember." Xemnas said with a slight chuckle. Sora took this opportunity to rush towards the boundary that held Kairi and the other girls. He flew back nearly ten feet. Ren stared at Sora. He was being stupid again, what with attacking Xemnas like that, but she felt a pang in her chest when he fell. Xemnas didn't miss the look on her face. He snapped his fingers and Zexion disappeared. Ren ran over to Sora but a boundary appeared before her, one of darkness.

"Sora I'm so sorry!" Ren cried. "I didn't know this would happen!"

"He's fine Ren, don't worry." Riku assured her, helping Sora to his feet. Xemnas walked behind Ren and grabbed her arm.

"Ren we're going to get you out of here!" Sora exclaimed. He looked over at Kairi, "All of you."

"How sweet, you've fallen for him haven't you?" Xemnas said slyly. Ren tried to pull her arm away but he held firm. "But it seems he loves another. What a pity. What did I tell you about love Renata?" She bowed her head again.

"That it only betrays you in the end." She said. "But I don't love him!"

"Of course you don't. You're incapable of feeling such an emotion. You have come close though. But no one could love a thing like you."

"Don't say that about her!" Sora said angrily. "Ren doesn't need you screwing with her thoughts!"

"Well, he does have some form of feeling for you." Xemnas said amused. "But his love for her is stronger. Her HEART is equal to his." Ren frowned at the word. Xemnas removed the bandage on her arm. "Have they seen this Renata my dear? I didn't think so. Why don't you read it to them?" Ren looked away from her arm. She couldn't read it aloud. If she did then she'd be engulfed in darkness. She knew that. It was the spell Xemnas had branded on her during her time with the Organization. He'd never gotten her to say it, so it couldn't be triggered.

"I won't." She argued. "Let the others go! Let the girls go! I'm nothing like you or your Organization!" Xemnas laughed.

"You're so much like us my dear. You just haven't realized it yet."

"Sora get us out of here!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora ran over to Kairi, though didn't go past the boundary.

"I'll get you out Kairi, don't worry." Sora assured her. She smiled at him. He always came to save her.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Xemnas shouted, knocking Ren unconscious. He levitated her above the other twelve girls and began chanting some sort of spell. Sora didn't have a chance to react. A red portal opened and four masses shot out of it in different directions. The Horsemen had been released.

"That should keep you busy." Xemnas said with a smirk. Ren was brought back down to the ground and he woke her up with another snap. Zexion was there to grab her and keep her from escaping. The magical boundaries around the girls were released and Luxord grabbed Kairi. All the other girls ran out of the portal that Sora and the others had come in from. Sora tried to run to Kairi but Xemnas put a shield around her, Ren, and their captors.

"Now comes some fun." Xemnas said with a smirk. "It's time for you to choose Keyblade master. Light or dark? Only one can come with you. I will not let them both leave. Choose the one with the purest heart." Ren's eyes widened, she tried to say something but Zexion covered her mouth.

Sora stood there, unsure of what to do. He was certain that there was no way he could pick one and then save the other. He'd liked Kairi for so long, but Ren wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. She understood him...but was it all a lie? Was this all a part of Xemnas' plan? But even Xemnas said she tried to escape. Ren couldn't be that bad of a person. But Kairi was defenseless. At least Ren knew how to fight. Who had the purest heart? Riku couldn't believe that Sora was having trouble with this decision. Sora loved Kairi after all, why would this be so hard?

"Sora come on! Get Kairi out of here!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sora please!" Kairi shouted, "Please don't leave me here!" Ren bit down on Zexion's hand and he released his grasp on her mouth.

"Pick Kairi! Get her out of here! I don't ha-"

"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouted. "Choose Sora, or they both stay in the darkness with me."

"Sora!"

"I'll be fine! Get her out!"

"Kairi!" Sora finally shouted. Luxord removed his hold on Kairi and she ran to Sora. Riku pulled Kairi out of the portal, everyone else followed, but Sora.

"Ren I'm so sorry." She gave a small smile at him.

"We'll meet again Sora. I just know it."

"Leave!" Xemnas ordered. "You made your choice. She stays, and I do believe a little re-programming is in order." He said with a smirk before he, Zexion, and Ren disappeared. Sora ran out of the portal and met up with everyone at the Coliseum. It didn't take long for the first of the Horsemen to come and attack Sora. He was so angry at what had just happened, that he fought blindly, not caring what happened to him. Riku and the King got all the girls to safety. Riku looked back to see Sora finish off the first Horseman. Sora's quest never ended. Riku didn't envy the boy at all.

Sora knelt after he finished off the first Horseman. The task had nearly zapped all of his energy. How was he supposed to kill three more? How had he just let Xemnas run off with Ren? There had to be a way to free her...there just had to. Donald and Goofy caught Sora as he collapsed to the ground and dragged him back to the Gummi ship where they flew back to Disney Castle for him to recover.


	9. Unleashed Memories

**Unleashed Memories**

It was a year after the day the Apocalypse had been freed that Sora had finally destroyed the Horsemen. It was a tough task considering each battle left him vulnerable for someone to try and kill him. The King made sure that when Sora was recovering no one knew of his location. This ensured a speedy return. After twelve months, Sora stepped foot in the Disney castle again. He was greeted with fanfare and everyone sung his praises. Peace was restored. Kairi greeted Sora with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Riku gave him a one armed hug and handed him a glass of champagne before leading the hero to his room in the castle.

For the most part, after his return party, Sora kept to himself. He couldn't help but feel something was missing. There was something wrong with the outcome of everything. That's when Sora saw a folder on his bedside table that he'd never seen before. He sat on his bed and opened it. There was a single paper inside.

**File: X574RH13**

**Full Name: Renata Saulus Herne**

**Purpose: Darkness to rule with the Organization. Their secret weapon. She cannot be deterred from her mission; she cannot be taken by another. X574RH13 is the key to darkness. She is the 13****th**** girl needed to release the Apocalypse. **

**The tattoo on her arm when spoken aloud by her, gives her full control of the darkness and those consumed by it. Should only be used in extreme situations.**

**Observations: X574RH13 seems to have taken a liking to Number 6. He doesn't seem to mind, and taught her everything he knows about fighting and spying.**

**Plans for X574RH13's future are still unclear. Possible release to Number 6 so he has full control of her.**

**Final Note:**

**She was created without a Heart so she will be unable to move to the light.**

Sora stared at the information in front of him. He'd forgotten about Ren in his quest to rid the world of the Horsemen. It took three skims over the paper to realize what Ren had tried to tell him when he was making his decision. Xemnas had asked Sora to pick the girl with the purest heart. Ren had no heart; therefore she couldn't be the right answer. Sora had done exactly what Xemnas wanted him to. He chose light over dark. At least Kairi was safe. After all he'd done for her, Kairi still hadn't told Sora how she felt, and since Sora was away, he'd been unable to tell the girl his feelings, even now that he was back, he was still having trouble letting her know.

"Sora?" Donald walked into his room with Goofy who was holding a small book.

"The King wanted us to give you this. He said he had Jiminy take pictures during our adventures over the years, and decided it was more yours than his." Sora smiled a little and took the book. The first page was from when he was fourteen and first met Jiminy and Donald and Goofy. He had to laugh at how awkward he looked with the Keyblade. It just seemed too big for him at the time. Donald and Goofy laughed with him at their first time in Atlantica, and when they first met Jack Skellington. Donald pointed out the picture from when they became Honorary Heroes at the Coliseum. Goofy laughed at their first trip to the Pride Lands, and how Pumba thought they were going to eat him. And there was the time when they'd helped Mulan join the Chinese army. The book definitely lifted Sora's spirits.

That is...until he saw a picture of Ren. It was the first time they met her, when she was yelling at Hades, her sword in hand. Donald flipped the page to when they went to the Jungle and there was a picture of the view from the top of the trees, and Ren holding the bird, Donald and Goofy were surrounded by other animals and Sora was smiling. Then, they went to Agrabah, and Sora noticed a picture of Ren dancing on stage at the pub. He still couldn't believe she'd done that for them. Then there was a picture of Jack and Sally's wedding, Sora was teary-eyed in the picture and he pushed Donald and Goofy when they made fun of him for it. Then was Sora and Ren flying in the graveyard. He smiled a little thinking of how scared she was of flying.

Next was a photo of Ren when she first came out of the shop wearing her new bathing suit. Then was a picture that made Sora's heart speed up. It was when they were fighting and he'd pinned her to the ground. Their faces were so close together and you could see the wave coming up to get them in the background. Donald and Goofy chuckled at the memory. Getting close to the end of the book, there was a picture of Ren wrapping up Sora's torso. Sora rubbed his chest at the memory. He still had a scar from the event. Finally there was a picture of Kairi and the other princesses running off, and then Sora watching as Ren disappeared with Xemnas and Zexion. While looking at the final photo, Sora felt a tear run down his cheek. He felt more on the way and couldn't stop them. He'd let Ren down.

"I don't care if she didn't have a heart." Sora said angrily, "She didn't have to give herself up like that!" Donald and Goofy were shocked.

"Gawrsh, he never cried over Kairi." Goofy whispered to Donald, who just nodded in agreement.

"Sora, Ren knew what she was doing. Kairi never would have made it in the darkness." Donald told him.

"Yeah, Ren's been there before. I'm sure she's alright." Goofy added. Riku entered the room because he heard Sora's yelling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sora are you alright?" Kairi exclaimed rushing into the room. Sora looked up at her. Ren's words came flooding back to him.

_"You fought through hell and back and she STILL doesn't get the hint?! You made the first move when you saved her the first time. She should be the one telling YOU how she feels."_

"Kairi, what are your feelings towards me?" Sora asked, his voice showing no emotion. Kairi was a little taken back by his forwardness.

"I...I don't know, what are yours towards me?" She responded. Sora shook his head. He'd made the wrong choice.

"I did so much to make sure you were alright and you still question how I feel. You know what Kairi...I don't think I love you. I've finally realized that no matter what I do for you, you still expect more. I can't be with someone like that."

"But Sora-"

"No Kairi. I think I might have given up the one person who fully understood me for you. Now I have to go save someone who will actually appreciate what I do for them."

"You can't be thinking about finding Ren!" Riku argued. "We wouldn't even know the first place to look for her!"

"She has no heart Sora! What if this is just her plan to take your heart from you? How can you care about someone that has no heart?! The girl is made out of pure evil!" Kairi shouted.

"I don't know, but I managed to do it. Maybe it's the whole Yin and Yang thing. I'm the key to the light, but there's still room for darkness to take over. No matter how pure her darkness is...I believe there's some light hidden in there. I think Xemnas tried to cover her heart in darkness. She has to have a heart. She wouldn't care about me if she didn't."

"How do you know she cared about you?!" Kairi exclaimed. "She left you remember! She told you to save me!"

"You're right Kairi. I don't know if she cared about me, but that's not going to stop me from finding out. She wanted me to pick you because she believed that I loved you. If I'm right, she just wanted me to be happy." Sora walked back into his room. "I'll be leaving in a few days to find her." He locked his door behind him so that no one could try to change his mind.

"We have to tell the King." Kairi exclaimed. Riku grabbed her arm before she could run off. He couldn't help but smile a little. She just didn't understand.

"He's doing the right thing you know? He's following his heart. You can't blame him. He killed himself for years trying to save you from the darkness, and you still wanted him to be the first to say he liked you."

"Actions speak louder than words Kairi." Riku told her. "You just weren't listening." He walked off towards the King's chamber, not wanting to listen to Kairi go on about how Ren would try to steal Sora's heart or something. It was just like Sora to look for the good in someone who was evil.

For the rest of the day Sora looked at the pictures Jiminy had taken. He was trying to remember everything he could about Ren. Just the thought of her under the control of Xemnas made Sora unnaturally angry.

_Meanwhile..._

Ren sat in Zexion's chambers for a year. She still hadn't given in to what Xemnas wanted. She refused to read the incantation, and yet Xemnas didn't seem deterred by her progress. Zexion did his best to keep Ren as comfortable as possible even though the chains on her arms and legs were probably the most uncomfortable things possible. Why not use the darkness to help herself escape? Well she'd tried that already. The moment Xemnas took Ren away from Sora, or to put it correctly, when Sora chose Kairi over Ren, Xemnas bound Ren's powers so that she couldn't escape. Ren even tried brute force, but Zexion had put up several spells that made her abnormally weak. Every day Zexion spoke to Ren, poisoning her mind with things she had tried to forget.

_"You were created by darkness. No creature of the light could ever love you."_

_"You have no heart. The closest thing you will find to a companion is me._

_"Your role in this world is to be the shadow everyone fears."_

_"You are nothing without the darkness."_

Xemnas watched closely as Ren was fed lines he had ordered Zexion to say. He knew she would give in eventually, though he hadn't expected her to object for this long. It seemed he had made poor judgment when allowing her to escape for so long. She'd learned of free will and the ability to choose her own destiny. Luckily Xemnas had faith in Zexion and knew that the young man would return Ren to her previous role. He could see her will diminish with every day, though feared she would not be ready by the time the Keyblade master had finished with the horsemen. The Apocalypse was only supposed to be a distraction while Ren was returned to normal. She was the real weapon intended to destroy the wielder of the Keyblade.

"_With you...darkness will reign supreme."_

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!

Preview of Chapter 10:

_"You...You're the one who..."_

_"I don't need saving." _

_"Come now Keybearer, what's more important?"  
_

_"I don't know how to put this..." _

_Believe in the light in me_


	10. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

Sora tossed and turned the night before he planned to search for Ren. Images of her chained to a wall plagued his mind. She looked so helpless. Sora had never seen her look like this. She'd always been so strong, and now she looked like a scared child. It seemed Zexion's power over her was stronger than even Sora imagined. Another image flashed in his mind, Ren, lying motionless in front of a throne. Xemnas was standing over her laughing alongside Luxord.

"_She never learns does she?_" Xemnas mused. "_Zexion did a wonderful job._" Sora sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He had to lean on the sink to keep himself from shaking.

_Am I strong enough for this?_ He wondered. _Or am I going to let her down again?_ Sora quietly changed out of his pajamas, grabbed the Keyblade and headed for the door. He was about to enter the launch site for the Gummi ship when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Sora turned quickly, expecting a Heartless or Organization member, only to see Riku smiling at him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go at this all by yourself did you?" He said with a laugh. "I'm your best friend. I can't let you find your dream girl without me." Sora smiled at his friend.

"We're coming too." Mickey walked up next to Riku and Donald and Goofy followed. Sora's heart swelled with emotion. It was great to know that even if they didn't believe in what he was doing, they were still going to stand by him no matter what. They all piled into a newly equipped Gummi ship and Donald took the wheel. Riku sat next to Sora, and couldn't help but wonder if his friend was going the right thing.

"Are you sure she's worth it?" Riku asked. Sora bowed his head.

"I can only hope. It's strange though, that the girl who seems to understand my life is made out of the exact opposite stuff I am. I mean I'm light, and she's dark. I'm not even sure things would work out between us, and if they don't...I might have ruined any chance with Kairi I ever had." He sighed, "But Ren's a friend of mine, and I'm not going to let her rot under Xemnas' control."

Riku let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, you wouldn't leave me in the dark so why should I expect you to let a cute girl spend the rest of her days there, whether she has a heart or not." He put his hand on Sora's forearm, "Remember though, not everyone can be saved. Just...try not to do anything stupid okay?" Sora nodded, though he didn't want to think about that alternative. He'd worked so hard to be everyone's savior, it just seemed wrong to be unable to help someone.

Riku sat back and tried not to let his true worry show. He kept replaying memories in his mind from when he'd immersed himself in the darkness. There was something that he felt he needed to remember, but whenever he thought he came close to the answer, his mind would draw a blank.

"We should be at the World that Never Was within the hour." Goofy told everyone. The king nodded and began handing out armor and other magical items that might come in handy once they reached their destination. Once they landed, everyone put on their game faces and walked into the town. It was eerily quiet. There wasn't a single Heartless or Nobody that came to attack them. That one fact made everyone that much more on edge. It was as though someone was expecting them, and every other being in the town had hidden, not wanting to endure someone's wrath.

Suddenly Sora began hearing a voice, a beautiful, melodic voice that seemed to arise out of thin air.

_Don't tell me why  
I'm so near to commit a crime  
When I stay alone here in front of you  
(I'm here)_

_Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way I feel  
I know I need only your voice_

Sora stopped dead in his tracks and looked left and right. He didn't see anyone. Riku turned to him with a questioning look. Was Sora the only one that heard the voice? It wouldn't be the first time, but it just sounded so familiar.

_Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me_

"Didn't you guys hear that?!" Sora exclaimed. He began running towards the Castle. He recognized that voice. It was Ren. She was singing to him, though he didn't know why he was the only one hearing it.

"Sora what are you talking about?!" Riku shouted running after his friend. They entered the castle and came to a complete halt upon entry. It seemed that the Organization had done a little redecorating since their last visit.

_There's a limit to defy  
With the vision of the future at my feet  
(I'm here)_

For some reason Sora took the passage to the left. The voice seemed to be coming from there and he was determined to find Ren. If what he'd seen in his dream was real, then Ren was barely living.

"Ren's here somewhere." He panted, making a quick turn to the right. The voice became louder.

_The night embrace me while  
This picture simply blows me away  
I feel I'll need only your voice_

"Sora you can't just go running in there!" Mickey exclaimed. "It could be a trap! You can't expect us to just rush in here unnoticed." Sora stopped in his tracks.

"If you all are just going to try and stop me from finding Ren, then leave. She's here I know it! I can hear her voice!" Sora argued. Riku sighed, there was no way they were going to get Sora to think clearly. Sora began moving again and found himself standing in front of a very large door.

_And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Believe in the light in me_

This was the room where Sora was positive Ren was in. Her voice was radiating out of it. There was no way Sora was going to leave without her this time. His hands were shaking as he moved to open the door. If Mickey was right, then Xemnas could be on the other side of this door, but then again, so could Ren. Slowly he opened the door and gasped when he saw the same throne room he'd pictured in his dream. It was dark and gothic looking. The room glowed with the light from a few candles and the moon. Lying in front of the throne was a cloaked figure. Sora walked carefully towards the motionless body. With a nervous breath, he pulled back the cloak. Long black hair covered the girl's face. Sora moved the stray locks and Ren's face appeared. Sora gasped. What had happened to her?

Suddenly her eyes shot open, but they weren't the beautiful green color they once were, they were a dark brown. Ren grabbed Sora's arm before he could do anything and pulled him down to her.

"Wrong move Keybearer." She said with a harsh whisper. She pushed him back and moved to stand next to the throne. Xemnas appeared in a dark orb and stood in front of the chair while Zexion stood on the other side.

"You've done well my dear." Xemnas said with a dark smile. "He just couldn't resist trying to convert you to the light."

"He always was a very trusting person." Ren responded without a single hint of emotion in her voice.

"Why don't we show them your full transformation?" Xemnas suggested. Ren nodded and untied her cloak to reveal a warrior's outfit that had a tight black and red short corset top with a pair of black leather pants. Her weapons were sheathed in their regular positions.

"Wait a second!" Riku exclaimed in awe. Everyone turned to look at him. "You...You're the one who..."

"The one who led you into darkness?" Ren suggested with a smirk walking towards him. "You were too easy of a subject." She began circling Riku, looking him up and down in the process. "I mean what young man, looking for a way to save his friend wouldn't trust a girl who promised to help find the solution? What reason did you have not to trust me? But you see, you were merely a tool in my master's plan. I willingly engulfed you in darkness Riku, just as I'd been ordered. Every single event has led to this one moment."

"So you had me fooled last year." Sora said looking her in the eye. "You led me to believe that I could trust you, that I could help you." He couldn't believe he'd been tricked so easily.

"That's where you're mistaken." Zexion interrupted before Ren could answer. She bowed her head and walked back next to Zexion.

"Renata had no clue that her escape was part of Xemnas' plan. But she understands now. She understands her place now."

"Oh really?" Sora said firmly. That meant that everything Ren did wasn't planned. She really had cared about him. "And what exactly is her place?" Ren turned her head and looked at Sora.

"_I am powerful, I am immortal, I can do anything, I am cursed, I am the Darkness_." She responded, repeating the words that were written on her arm. Xemnas put a hand on her shoulder and brushed her hair behind her. Anger pulsed through Sora's veins.

"When Renata first spoke the incantation, she changed into this lovely vision of darkness you see before you. And Riku, I'm sure you remember what she's capable of."

"You're more than welcome to come back to us." Ren offered. "You were a fun puppet."

"Like hell I'll ever rely on darkness again!" Riku shouted pulling out his sword. Sora and the others followed. Xemnas rolled his eyes, put up a boundary so Riku and the others couldn't join the fight and nodded to Ren who walked slowly towards Sora. She gave him a once over and pulled out her sword.

"It's too bad you followed your heart. I might actually feel bad finishing you off." She said tilting her head as she pointed her sword at Sora. "Too bad I'm incapable of such an emotion." She lunged towards him and Sora dodged the blow.

"Ren I'm not going to fight you." Ren attacked again, and Sora had to duck and roll in order to dodge it. Ren laughed out loud.

"Come on Keybearer!" She taunted, "Put up some form of fight. I'd hate to have to finish you off so easily."

"I won't hurt you Ren! I could never hurt you!"

"Can't say the same for you." She responded lunging at him. Sora blocked with the Keyblade, but couldn't hold up against her strength. He was forced to his knees. His arms began shaking under the pressure. It had to be the darkness that was making her so strong.

"Ren, come on! Think back to when you were traveling with me!" Sora pleaded. "Remember when I took you flying? Or when we sparred on the beach! You can't say you didn't feel anything when you were with me! I saw it in your eyes! You felt it in your heart! I know you did!"

"I'm a creature of darkness." She answered, putting more pressure on his sword, "I have no heart."

"Yes you do Ren! Xemnas has kept you in darkness to make you think you couldn't feel anything! You have a heart Ren or else you would have killed me by now!" She focused on her sword and pushed harder.

"Silence!" Xemnas shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Sora used all the strength he could muster to push Ren away from him. Ren quickly regained her balance and pointed her sword at Sora another time. With almost unnatural moves, Ren kicked Sora in the head and he fell to the ground. She moved to strike, but Xemnas ordered her to stop. This was the final part of his plan, and not even Zexion knew about it.

"Do not harm him just yet." He ordered. Ren looked at him sharply before obeying the command. Xemnas turned his head to Sora. "What would you do to save her?" He asked with slight amusement. Sora cocked an eyebrow and Ren turned to face her creator.

"Sir, I don't understand." Ren stated, thoroughly confused. Why would Xemnas want Sora to save her?

"Well my dear, the boy feels that your life is at risk. He obviously feels something for you, and I'm curious to see where he draws the line."

"Bit Sir-"

"Anything!" Sora exclaimed, bending down on one knee, leaning on his sword for a little support.

"Then you will hand the Keyblade over to Renata." Xemnas ordered. Sora hesitated for a moment. "Come now Keybearer, what's more important? The girl? Or the weapon?" Ren walked towards Sora and held out her hand for the blade. For a moment Sora wondered if she was really worth it. After all, he didn't even know if Ren remembered him or the times they shared. It was a risk he was willing to take. Slowly, Sora lifted his head and looked Ren straight in the eye. She stared back as he put the sword in her hand. Dark brown met blue and for a moment they just looked at each other intently. With a smirk, she took the blade, twirled it, and pointed it at Sora.

"Sora NO!" Riku shouted. No girl was worth this. Sora was risking everything he'd ever worked towards in hopes that Ren would remember who he was.

"And now, Keybearer, are you willing to die for her? Are you willing to let her have your heart?" Xemnas mused. If Sora sacrificed himself for her, then he wouldn't be a liability anymore and Ren could have the Heartless take over the worlds. Sora bowed his head, waiting for Ren to finish him. Ren looked at Xemnas who nodded. She gave him a small bow before raising the Keyblade above her head, preparing to give him what he deserved. Goofy turned his head when she began to strike.

Sora heard the whooshing sound of the blade coming down and his eyes opened wide when the sword crashed to the ground, falling a mere inch from his head.

"I told you Xemnas, I won't help you. Do your own dirty work." Ren said sternly. Sora looked up at her in shock. Her eyes were a little lighter, though not the green they'd once been, but they weren't a foreboding brown either. She remembered him.

"Renata!" Xemnas shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ren turned to face him. She took out her sai and held them at her sides.

"I'm not letting you use me any longer. I've killed how many people just to please you? Never again Xemnas!" She told him. Xemnas laughed.

"I would hardly call what I'm doing using you." He said calmly walking towards her. "I'm merely putting your strengths into something more useful than your creator's purpose." Ren stared at him, trying to figure out if this was all true.

"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded, standing next to Ren.

"Renata is a creature manifested out of darkness. Now, I will not deny that I was the one who created her, but it was under Ansem the Wise's orders that I did so. He wished to use her to control the Heartless and Nobodies, to study them and eventually make them disappear from our world. She does have that power. The moment she was created I saw the use she could be for my plans to create Kingdom Hearts and I bound her powers, making sure that she never knew her true strength, her true calling. I hid her from Ansem, telling him that the experiment had failed. He never knew otherwise."

Ren dropped her sai, completely confused by the information being fed to her. Was this true? Was she really created to stop all this? Was she really a creature of light?

"But, alas, time is of the essence, and you, Keybearer, must be eliminated." He nodded towards Zexion who began chanting an incantation. Ren knew those words and looked from Sora to Xemnas. Xemnas was watching her moves carefully. If he still had some form of control over her, then she'd do as planned, but if not, things could become complicated. Ren turned Sora away from Zexion so that he was facing her. Over his shoulder, she could see a rather large dark orb forming in front of Zexion.

"Sora look I...well I don't know how to put this..." Ren saw the orb shooting towards them. Zexion had a rather evil smirk on his face.

"Ren it's-"

"Forgive me!" She exclaimed before pushing Sora aside and taking the orb straight to her stomach. Ren closed her eyes and allowed the orb to be absorbed into her body. She didn't even try to stop it. Beams of darkness shot out of her in every direction. She fell to the ground moments later completely unconscious.

Sora looked up at Xemnas and Zexion, anger evident in his face. The two men looked a little startled by Ren's actions. Zexion even looked somewhat upset. Without taking another moment to think, Sora rushed towards them, sword blazing. His body began to emanate a white light and Riku and the others had to turn away it was so bright. When the light subsided, Sora stood alone in the center of the room. Xemnas and Zexion were gone.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 10!!! Please R/R. Next chapter is the last one!

**Preview of Final Chapter!**

_"I'm going to stay here a little longer."_

_Just the sight of her made his hands shake, but he felt the need to look in on her._

_"We're their darkness."_

_"What...what was that?"_


	11. If I Only

**If I Only**

It was a week later and Sora was sitting in the Hospital Wing of Disney Castle. His seat was next to one of the hospital beds, and lying in that bed was an unconscious Ren. Sora had beaten Xemnas and Zexion and was now free, but she hadn't woken up yet. Neither Yen Sid nor Merlin knew what had happened to her, or what the spell was that Zexion had used. If it was meant to kill Sora, then why hadn't it killed Ren? Riku avoided the room at all costs, and Sora believed it was because of what Ren had done to him all those years ago. Kairi tried to comfort Sora and get him to leave the room. But he never did. He couldn't. Ren had sacrificed herself to make sure he got rid of Xemnas. She might even die, and what could Sora do about it? He'd done everything possible to save her and she'd ended up saving him instead.

"Sora?" Kairi said one morning walking into the room. He looked up and gave her a small smile. Even after he'd blown up at her, she was still friendly towards him. She sat lightly on Ren's bed.

"She's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright. Ren's going to make it out of this. From what you've told me about her, she's a fighter." Kairi put her hand on his. "Why don't you come outside for a bit? You haven't been out in a week. Fresh air might lift your spirits."

"No, it's alright." Sora assured her. "I'm going to stay here a little longer. I want to be here if she wakes up." Kairi nodded and walked out.

Another week passed by and still Ren didn't wake. The monitor said she was dead, and yet, she was still breathing. It had to be a cloak that Xemnas had put over her heart. Sora was still positive that Ren had a heart. The look on Xemnas' face when Ren stepped in front of him said it all. Ren had somehow broken through the spells Xemnas had put around her heart. With all this free time, Sora also got to think about the look on Zexion's face when it happened. He seemed, hurt, and worried. Did Zexion have a heart too? No, that was impossible, Zexion was definitely a Nobody. Eventually these thoughts brought Sora to a deep sleep.

At some point during the night Riku walked in and stood at the foot of Ren's bed. Just the sight of her made his hands shake, but he felt the need to look in on her. After all, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have found Sora and Kairi, but then again, they probably wouldn't have gotten in this mess to begin with. Then there was also this strange connection he felt with her. He'd become consumed by darkness, and she was created by it. Riku felt like it was his duty to look out for her, to help her find her way to the light even if she was unconscious. Suddenly a single ray of light shot out from Ren's chest. Her torso arched upward and then the light was gone and her torso fell back to the bed. Riku hurried to the side of the bed and Ren sat up and looked around wildly. She saw Riku, jumped out of bed and ran away from the room. All Riku could do was run after her. It was hard to keep up, but he eventually saw her run into the upper tower. When he opened the door, Riku faintly saw a pair of legs go out the window. He rushed over and looked down. The drop had to be over ten flights, but there was no body.

"This can't be happening." He whispered, unsure of where she could have gone.

"Up here." He looked up and saw Ren sitting on the roof above him. Riku quickly climbed up and sat beside her. Ren had her knees pulled up to her chest, her hair blowing wild in the wind. She looked scared. Riku moved to put his arm around her, but she shied away.

"Please...don't." She said quietly.

"Ren, what's the matter? You're alright now. No one can hurt you." Riku assured her.

"That's not true." She responded, looking out towards the horizon. "It'll never stop. Someone will always be there."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. But as long as I'm around, someone will be trying to control me."

"Ren, nothing bad can happen to you while you're here. You're safe. Sora won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Why was she being so negative? Ren sighed.

"Riku, you don't know what happens to me when I say the incantation. It hasn't fully worn off yet...I don't think it will this time without the counter curse. Never mind what Zexion did."

"Ren what are you talking about?" Ren grabbed her black hair and held it in Riku's face.

"I'm the danger Riku! As long as I have the power I'm the danger! Sora can't protect me from myself! The spell Zexion cast was to turn the target into a creature of darkness! Well I was way ahead of him now wasn't I? They'd used that spell on me when I was ten years old! The only way to make sure someone doesn't try to create another Kingdom Hearts is if the origin of all of it is destroyed."

"Ren, you can't be serious! You're not the cause of all this! Xemnas is! Don't blame yourself for his mistake. Didn't you listen to what he said? Ansem wanted you created in order to get RID of the Heartless, to help him understand their meaning, not to hurt people!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Riku. I'm actually shocked you haven't tried to push me off the roof. I mean I did kind of screw up your life, what with bringing you into the darkness and all."

"You didn't screw up my life." He gave her a small smile, "If anything you made it better. Without your intervention, I never would have understood the darkness as much as I do now. Thank you."

"You're thanking me for something that could have killed you?" She scoffed, "That's definitely a new one. I could have easily finished you off had I been given the order."

"I don't think you would have. At least, not after you met Sora." Riku told her.

"Can we please leave him out of this?"

"No." Riku turned her head to face him. "Sora has gone through so much, and had his heart broken one too many times. I'm not going to let you do that to him again. He destroyed Xemnas and Zexion in order to save you. He was willing to let you kill him to give you his heart! He hasn't left your bedside in weeks! He loves you!"

"It's too bad I don't know what love is." Ren responded, looking back at the sky. Riku shook his head.

"But you do Ren. If you didn't love him in return then you would have killed him when you had the chance."

"He saved my life once; I was merely returning the favor."

"Then why did you jump in front of Zexion's spell? You'd already squared your debt with Sora when you spared him." Ren didn't answer. She couldn't. She had no idea what caused her to push Sora out of the way, all she remembered was this strange feeling in her chest right before she made the move.

"I...I don't know. I guess I just couldn't let someone die who had so much to live for. I mean he's got friends, and people rely on him. I couldn't take that away. I figured his life was more important."

"Not to him. Ren you can't keep beating yourself up like this. I know what you're going through even if it's not to the same extreme. I remember what it was like to choose."

"Then what do I do?" She asked, looking Riku in the eye. "I'm so confused."

"Well, what caused you to wake up?" Riku asked.

"I...I was traveling through the darkness. There wasn't another soul around. Suddenly, I looked to my right and thought I saw a speck of white. I began walking in that direction, curious as to what it was. It seemed so far away. I heard a voice telling me to stay where I was, that nothing good could come from the light. But I didn't listen. My curiosity was getting the best of me. Eventually I made it to a point where the light was more than a speck; it was an orb the size of my body. I couldn't help but walk through it." Riku nodded as he listened. "What was that light?"

"For me it was my friends, for you it could be something completely different. It's up to you to figure it out. But Ren, if there's light in you...then there's a heart too. Remember that." Ren nodded and watched as Riku climbed back down into the tower. She followed suit.

"Anytime you think you're heading off in the wrong direction, let me know alright? And don't keep Sora out of it either. He really cares about you."

"But I thought he liked Kairi." Riku chuckled.

"They never would have worked." Ren cocked an eyebrow at this remark. "They're both creatures of light. There's no balance. You and I, Ren, we're their darkness. Without us they would crumble, and without them we'd be stuck in the shadows." Ren was about to respond when Sora came rushing into the tower. He saw Ren and Riku and looked from one to the other confused. Riku smirked and patted Ren on the shoulder.

"Don't forget what I told you alright?" Ren nodded. He walked over towards the door.

"Hey Riku?" Ren called. He stopped in the doorway. "Thanks." He gave a small smile and closed the door behind him. Sora couldn't believe that Ren was awake and standing in front of him. When he'd woken up and saw her bed empty, he panicked. He'd assumed someone had come and taken her to the darkness, or worse...she'd been buried. But there she was, with her long black hair and now hazel eyes. She flinched under his gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Ren?" He asked, his voice cracking. "Is it really you?" Ren nodded and looked at the ground. Even after everything they'd been through, she felt nervous? Yeah that was it, nervous around him.

"Look Sora I'm really sorry you went through all that just to find me. And I'm sorry I almost killed you and I just-" Sora laughed.

"Ren will you shut up?" He said with a smile. "You don't have to apologize for all those things. I mean sure I wasn't one hundred percent sure you wouldn't kill me, but I had a feeling. I couldn't just let you take over the world with Xemnas now could I?" Ren smiled a little. "There we go, that's the smile I wanted to see." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. For a minute, they just stared at each other. Something in his deep blue eyes made everything feel alright.

"Sora...Thanks...for coming to save me that is." She said shyly.

"Not a problem." He told her, "I'd gladly do it again." His voice dropped. "Ren, I-" Ren's hand shot up which silenced him instantly.

"No Sora. Let me talk. When you came back I'm not going to lie, I didn't remember you. I didn't remember you when I gave you back the Keyblade either. But...when Zexion was casting the spell I...I just couldn't let you die. You had to be the one to kill Xemnas for good. I knew that much." She took a few steps away from him.

"Ren what was that spell? Why didn't you die? I mean that's what it was supposed to do wasn't it?" Ren shook her head.

"Xemnas wanted to turn you to the darkness, to force you into it like he'd done to me. That's why I went unconscious. I was already a creature of the dark. All the spell did was give me even more power."

"So...you can't change back?"

"No, I don't think I will ever be the same. But that doesn't mean I can't decide. I never had the option to run my own life; everything was laid out for me even if I didn't know it. But now...now I'm free to choose my own path. You showed me that Sora. You were the first person of pure light I'd ever met. You were the first person who ever thought I could do good in the world. Ryder didn't. He was nice to me, sure, but he'd never told me I could change who I was."

"Ren, you don't have to explain all this to me." Sora interrupted.

"Yes I do Sora. I told Riku some of it, and you have even more right to know. Look, while I was out I saw a light, and instead of staying in the darkness I walked towards it. Riku told me that each person's light is different. I think...Sora I think you were my light. I love you Sora." Ren told him, though she couldn't be sure if what she was feeling was love. But Riku seemed pretty positive. Sora just stared at her for a minute. Had she really said what he thought she did? He didn't give her a chance to take back what she said. Instead, he walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. Ren didn't know how to respond, but she felt something in her chest moving at a rapid rate and wondered if that was normal.

After Sora broke the kiss, Ren's body began to glow. Her entire body was lifted into the air and she floated extremely close to the ceiling, her body parallel to the floor. A reddish light appeared and slowly fell into Ren's chest. The wind seemed to pick up at this moment and Sora had to shield his eyes in order to see what was going on. Ren's body began to spin and then the white light turned pink and she softly fell back to the ground. The wind stopped and Ren opened her eyes.

"What...what was that?" She asked looking down at her chest. Sora smiled and crossed the room. He took her hands, put one on his chest, and placed the other on hers. Ren gasped when she felt something beating there.

_Thub dub...Thub dub...Thub dub_

"It's you're heart Ren." Sora said, his grin broadening.

* * *

Well...I guess that's it. THE END. I'm a little upset I didn't get more reviews, but I guess I'll live. Please let me know what you thought of this story and check out my other one titled 50/50 and let me know what you think of that one too.

Ciao

RedGypsy


End file.
